This is like, my blog!
by Miwasaki Yuki
Summary: Welcome! This is the blog of our dear administrative region, Hong Kong! Be a troll, mess with him, mention HongIce, HongTai, HKUK, and whatever weird crack pairings you can throw! He'll surely reply! ...Probably. *On HIATUS*
1. This is like, my blog!

_**Welcome to Fragrant Harbour Blog**_

You are Visitor Number: 1

Mood: Fine, as usual

Date: 25-08-2012

Time: 43 minutes past 9:00 PM

Location: 香港

Subject: "I just felt like starting a blog"

Hello to all.

This is Hong Kong.

Well duh, it's obvious from the location.

So basically, I like, talk about what I did right?

Fine then.

I'll tell you about my great achievements in life.

* * *

Achievements:

*Made England spit his tea out.

*Made China wear a Hello Kitty costume.

*Made China annoyed.

*Made Iceland annoyed.

*Made England annoyed.

*Made Iceland spit his licorice.

*Made Iceland waste licorice.

*Made Iceland accidentally scream at his brother.

*Made Norway blame Denmark for something he didn't do.

*Stole one of China's Hello Kitty plushies and sold it for a high amount of money. (I have fan girls too you know.)

*Stole England's fans. (That's what you get for making my eyebrows like yours! Consider it revenge, old man!)

*Stole China's fans. (Yeah, I'm younger...and cooler than him.)

*Stole Iceland's fans. (Take that, Iceland!)

*Made Liechtenstein see pictures of a chibi Iceland, courtesy of Norway. (He blamed Norway, not I. Pranking Iceland is much more better than I thought...)

*Exploded America's burgers.

*Exploded France's house. (When I was a kid. England hated France, so...I thought I had to.)

*Exploded England's house. (He said firecrackers weren't allowed, so I brought fireworks and explosives instead.)

*Made America accidentally drink England's wonderful tea. (I'm not being sarcastic, guys. It was wonderful tea.)

*Made England say "I love America, I love France". (Yes, I am just that genius.)

*The Hong Kong dollar is the 8th most traded currency in the world.

*I have the best movie stars.

*Took lots of pictures of China being all immature.

*Made England eat China's dumplings. (I'm not sure if this would be considered an achievement or not. But I guess so.)

*Made China eat England's scones. (Thank goodness he did not die, I was about to eat it myself. But the old man ate it, claiming that he "saved me from a terrible fate". He's probably watching weird dramas again.)

*...and many more.

* * *

Okay, that was it, kiddies!

I have a lot of achievements in life, so I'm proud of myself!

Oh, Iceland's probably reading this blog.

What? Going to cry to your big brother now?

...

...

Chill, I was just kidding.

Oh yeah, my profile.

Name: 香港特別行政區 Hong Kong

Birthday: 1st of July

Likes: Fireworks, Chinese New Year, wasabi, and etc.

Dislikes: Iceland screaming, Iceland's noisy penguin bird, China's "aru", England's constant yelling, America's noisy laugh, China's outdated hairstyle, China's lame clothes and fashion, China messing with my stuff, and etc.

Who I want to prank the most: ...Almost everyone.

Well, short profile is short.

And my profile was at the end of my blog post?

Shut up. You don't order me what to do. (Unless you're England or China.)

Nah. I like, won't listen to them. I'm not a child.

They're the ones who are like, overprotective.

I wanna live on my own.

I'll probably not stop on hacking these blogs though.

They're so fun to tamper with.

Especially England's.

Though I didn't try it.

Yet.

Well then, that's all for this blog post!

_Gàobié!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia:Axis Powers. Himaruya Hidekaz owns Hetalia:Axis Powers._

_A/N: Hong Kong's blog has arrived!  
_

_I think this blog is going to be okay, since I'm a little bit like Hong Kong. In a way.  
_

_Well then, xiexie for reading! _（⌒▽⌒ゞ_  
_


	2. Blog Entry 2

_**Welcome to Fragrant Harbour Blog**_

You are Visitor Number: 47

Mood: Bored

Date: 26-08-2012

Time: 26 minutes past 7:00 PM

Location: 上水 Sheung Shui , Hong Kong

Subject: "More achievements"

Hello.

China just knew that I had a blog.

What's wrong with having one?

China is like, so protective. It's irritating sometimes.

But I guess, it's because of that that I made him wear a panda costume.

Yeah I know I made him wear a Hello Kitty costume, but this is like, new stuff.

Okay so, like, I have decided to put more of my "oh-so-great achievements".

Don't ask why.

It's just amusing.

* * *

Achievements:

*Made China wear a panda costume.

*Made South Italy bump into Germany, by accident. (Why are you looking at me like that? Can't you read? It was "by accident". I did nothing.)

*Took pictures of Iceland without him knowing and gave it Norway. (I'm like, rich now. He gave me Norwegian Kroner for just pictures of Iceland. So, people! If you wanna get rich, take pictures of Iceland and sell them to Norway! True story.)

*"Hid" South Korea's kimchi. (Actually, I didn't hide it. He just didn't know I placed it in his kimchi refrigerator.)

*Borrowed England's tea. (Don't get all suspicious of me now. It's read "borrowed", not "stole", okay? If you read that as "stole"...review your English.)

*Survived England's scones.

*Borrowed one of Vietnam's paddles. (Since she's giving it out to everyone, I like, decided to borrow one. And I most certainly didn't steal it.)

*Secretly attended a World Meeting.

* * *

So that's like, all for today.

But there's one more thing I have to tell you.

This piece of information I have with me must be spread to the whole world.

In order to remove my boredom.

This is about South Korea' party.

You know, where Japan and China drank "water"?

Well yeah that.

After Japan drank "water", he tried to restrain himself from doing something stupid.

...

Though at the end.

He failed.

I'll say this once, and _only once_.

Ahem.

Japansangkaraokewhenhegotdru nkinSouthKorea'sparty.

That was all.

Thank you.

Now for replying to your comments.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome  
**  
Vietnam: Hong Kong. Your blog...I'm not going to say anything. Just...nothing.  
Well...you are certainly disliking a whole lot of stuff. And since you might want to prank me...You are going on my hit list. Just thought you should know. *Writes HK on my hit list.* And yes, that means you are going to be hit by a paddle in the future. Be happy.  
Me: Hello, HK. You are my second favorite character. xD  
...You forgot that you exploded Romano's house, Germany's house, and Spain's house.  
...Dio, how did you forget that? Geez.  
...I love your achievements, Hong Kong. They were awesome.

**Reply:**

(To Vietnam)

...Actually to tell you the truth, Vietnam, I sorta forgot about you.

So...I shall say my thanks for reminding me.

...Can't you like, hit South Korea or America instead of me?

...I mean like, I know you're a tough cookie to prank.

So there, I changed my mind...

...But it doesn't mean it will not change again.

(To Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome)

Thanks, I suppose...

Yeah, because I exploded a lot of houses. It's hard to keep track...

Thank you again...

**From: OMG Cats**

Hello Hong Kong! I love England and China but then I love you more (though England's pretty close after you), because you are just that awesome! And sexy. And adorable. It's okay it England gave you thick eyebrows because you totally pull them off. You're like, one of my favorite characters and my favorite on among the Asian nations!

I have a few questions for you! First is... What kinds of martial arts are you favorites? My favorite (to watch... I can't fight because I'm a bit of a wimp) is Wing Chun! Second is, which Bruce Lee movies are your favorite? And lastly, what are your opinions about the other nations of the world?

Hong Kong is very cool, but you can also cute! I'm so grateful to the author for making this, haha. Hong Kong, please stay awesome. I hope that if I have a son, he will look like you. Or better yet a husband that looks like you ohohoho I sound creepy, never mind.

Buh-bye!

**Reply:**

_...Nǐ hǎo_.

Yeah, because being a "gentleman" is England's rule to himself.

Thank you for the compliments...

...All of them, I suppose.

Any movie where Bruce Lee stars in is my favourite.

...

Hm...

They're somewhat childish and annoying.

The rest of them.

Though some aren't.

Thanks for the compliments again.

Sure.

...

Bye, I guess...

((A/N: No problem.))

**From: missnoodlechan**

Hong Kong,  
*hands basket full of chocolate pandas*  
How many weird pics of China do you have in your, "Weird pictures of Sensei" file?  
And how many times have you put firecrackers under England's chair?  
How did you and Iceland meet?  
Lastly, your one of the coolest, and most likely the coolest personification...well, you and Poland.  
ttyl

**Reply:**

Ah.

Thanks for the chocolate pandas.

...

Finally someone who asked _the_ question.

I have like, 2389 of them.

Want one? I can give one to you for $3,450 .

Incalculable.

During America's Halloween Party.

Thanks...

_Zàijiàn._

**From: Greece's kitty**

Me:HK!*glomp*YOU ARE AWSOME!  
2p greece:SHUT UP IM WORKING!  
Me:*glares*asshole, anyway, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE 2p CHARACTERS!?  
CIAAAAOOOO

**Reply:**

...

2P?

...

I haven't really thought about that.

Well..._zàijiàn_.

**From: The Hero yo**

HAHAHAHA! DUDE YOU CRAYCRAY! I HAVE THE BEST ACTORS! HAHA!AND YOUR BIRTHDAY IS TOTALLY NOT AS POPULAR AS MINE! HAHA! .  
And, just to annoy you, HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

**Reply:**

...

Just what exactly is wrong with your English?

I don't care.

...

Pfft...

You can't annoy me, my heart's made of stone.

...

...

Just kidding.

**From: RoseQuartz318**

I've always wondered: who is your worst enemy? Why? How do you plan to get revenge?  
Jeez, these questions are dark. Ah, well. Bye.

**Reply:**

Not telling.

Because if I tell you, the whole world will know.

_Zàijiàn_.

**From: TheBlackPaperMoon**

America's laugh is kind of annoying...No offense *Be offended, America. See if I care.*

Nice achievementaltie-I forgot how to spell that dammit...Did you do all of that today? O.e

...

So anyway, onto my questions...

Which country irritates you the most? I just wanna know 'cause...I wanna know.

Which country would you kill if you could? I'd kill America...

I'm done, enjoy the random questions! HAPPY EASTER! BYEEE!

**Reply:**

I concur.

It's "achievements".

No, I did the others on some other day.

...

It depends on the situation.

...

Second question is invalid.

Bye...

**From: Alohapizzagoat**

Chen:

Ni Hao, Chun.

I'm comparing my list of achievements with yours...

I need to catch up.

From your sister,  
Li Xiao Chen

**Reply:**

_Nǐ hǎo._

Don't worry about it. You'll catch up soon.

_Zàijiàn._

* * *

Done with the comments.

Now then, back to messing with China.

_Gàobié._

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._

A/N: ...Okay, I feel like it's really going to be tough to have an _actual_ conversation with HK, he gives one-word answers(unless you ask him a 'why' question)...That reminds me of my stressed-out self.  
It's really tough getting his personality right...I'm sure this is OOC...Darn.

I seriously need to understand the supporting characters' attitudes!  
I shall also apologise for the OOC-ness.  
Thank you for reading.


	3. Someone unexpected actually commented

_**Welcome to Fragrant Harbour Blog**_

You are Visitor Number: 72

Mood: Slightly amused and tired

Date: 27-08-2012

Time: 53 minutes past 1:00 AM

Location: 中環 Central, Hong Kong

Subject: "Someone unexpected actually commented"

Hey.

Before you go hurling questions at me...Yes, I did not sleep.

I just took a stroll in Tsuen Wan, Prince Edward Station, Kowloon Tong, then to Central.

...

Hey...Wait...

No, no, no. I must be imagining.

I'll reply to your comments now.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From:TheAussiesKoala  
**

hello i actually have some prank ideas. (please tell me how it went too because australia doesnt go to most of the meetings -.-) up englands b-day cake. frances hair (super short), put it in a bag and then make sure england is cuaght with it. some tarantulas in chinas bed. 4. put a rubber rat on englands chair at the world meeting (it has to look very real) and 5. change englands shampoo with neon green dye. have a good week!

**Reply:**

Thanks for the ideas, but I'm kinda taking a break right now.

...I'll try to try some of your ideas later.

_Zàijiàn_...

**From: HetaliaFanGirl**

Hi Hong Kong, what's up? It's awesome that you made a blog now. Wow, you sure do prank lot's of other nations. I bet it's fun. I guess that's all, bye!

**Reply:**

Hey.

Nothing's up, everything's down.

Just kidding.

Yeah.

It's entertaining.

_Zàijiàn..._

**From: Alohapizzagoat**

Chen:  
Hey, since you like, told everyone what happened at South Korea's Party, Japan sent one of his androids to like, take me hostage as revenge.

I can totally get out of this mess by myself, but like the android is like, begging me to stay for tea and scones.

I need to be all lady-like to it. You know, it also has like, really REALLY thick eyebrows on it.

**Reply:**

...

Okay...So he sent his androids to do the work for him...

Sure.

Pfft..."Tea and scones"? ...

...

Okay...I get it.

Just be careful not to get on its...grumpy side.

**From: Greece's kitty**

Me:ANSWER THE QUESTION OR I GO MAFIA ON YOU!  
2p greece: that would be fun to watch...

**Reply:**

...

What are you talking about?

I don't understand.

And I don't know what this "2P" thing is.

...

...

Mind explaining?

_Zàijiàn._

**From: Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**

((To the Author: It's fine, I think you kind of give HK an okay personality. I roleplay him frequently, and I added some traits to him. I make him secretly in love with Vocaloid...(Er...that was based off my own Vocataku-ness.) And when I heard his song, I knew that'd he be super talkative around people he really knows. He is skilled in martial arts, wield nunchucks really well. He's similar to me, he seems really quiet at first, but he starts talking to people and he talks a whole lot. He always hides his emotions, because he has a blank face all of the time. But he hides his true personality under his face. It's like his mask. He is really energetic, loves to make trouble, and he's willing for any conversation. And he talks like Poland. I'm sure you knew that, though. Sorry if it isn't accurate, but this is my portrayal of him.))  
Nah. I have to hit you. Because Korea or America didn't piss me off yet.  
...I will send someone to stalk you just because of that.  
Hm...well, bye.  
-Vietnam.

**Reply:**

((A/N: Thanks.))

Like, seriously?

Why don't you hit Thailand instead?

...

You're creepy, Vietnam.

The ones who send stalkers are the ones who have crushes.

Something up with Yong Soo and Thailand?

...

...

Just kidding.

**From: EnterTheDarkSide**

Yo Hong Kong,

So, how are you? Yeah, not like, the most original question, but... Meh.

Let's try again; what countries do you find are the most fun to annoy? Whet are your favourite tactics when annoying them?

That's all I got for now. Laters.

-The Darkside

**Reply:**

I'm doing fine, thank you.

...

It's in my profile.

It depends.

_Zàijiàn._

**From: The Hero yo**

I don't speak ENGLISH. England speaks English. I, THE HERO, speak AMERICAN! DUH!  
God..  
Buh bye.  
PS: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!

**Reply:**

Yeah, like, whatever.

Are you finally off your trolley?

...

...

Anyway, bye.

**From: missnoodlechan**

Hong Kong  
Since I'm American, *gives a Chickfila Chicken Sandwich* it's from Georgia, where I live! There's been a lot of controversy about it...but the food is still delicious!  
Anyways, what are some habits that you've picked up from living with England and habits you've picked up from China?  
Did England cry when you left?  
Lastly, have you ever called England,'Dad.'?  
ttyl

**Reply:**

...

Thanks.

...

Do I really need to answer that? It's not as if I changed a lot...right?

...

How am I supposed to know?

...

...

No, England told me to call him, "Sir".

_...Zàijiàn._

**From: OMG Cats**

Hi again Hong Kong. Have you watched any of the Ip Man movies? What do you think of them? I honestly loved them.

**Reply:**

Hi.

...

No.

I haven't watched those.

I don't even know what those are.

Bye, I guess...

**From: Froggiecool**

(posting as Britain/England... Maybe will do myself when I find something to say)

I knew it was you who 'aquired' my tea, git. And my survivng my scones is not that impressive.

Have more respect for your elders, and stop blowing things up!

Unless it's the bloody frog. Then it's allowed.

**Reply:**

...What?

...

...Well, at least your tea was safe with me.

...

Correction.

Surviving your scones is impressive because I have gotten used to it to eating it.

The tea helped erased the taste too.

Try shoving your scones in someone else's throat, and they'll go to the hospital.

...Just like what happened with China.

"Have more respect", I can do that. But the "stop blowing things up", I can't do.

It was fun blowing things up in your library.

...Why don't you try blowing his things up?

Okay, like, goodbye.

* * *

Okay, I like, didn't expect England would be commenting.

I have to admit, that caught me off guard.

...

...

Shut up.

Anyway, I'll just take a stroll around Central for a little while, then probably head back to Kowloon Tong again.

_Xièxiè._

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia:Axis Powers.  
_

A/N: Okay, thanks to everyone who commented!


	4. Just for attending a World Meeting?

_**Welcome to Fragrant Harbour Blog**_

You are Visitor Number: 112

Mood: Fine, I guess...

Date: 28-08-2012

Time: 38 minutes past 8:00 PM

Location: Hong Kong

Subject: "Seriously?"

Okay like, hi.

A few days ago, Laoshi said there was going to be a World Meeting.

And ,of course I can't tag along.

But believe it or not, I did.

...Okay sorta.

And...Sealand tagged along...along with his "girlfriend".

Just kidding, it was this micronation named Wy.

Well, we...ahem, using some techniques that Laoshi taught me, we snuck in without getting noticed.

But..due to some misfortune...

We eventually got found out by...Norway.

I swear this guy like, has some detecting powers or stuff. It's definitely creepy.

And I think it's because I've been like, talking (*cough*messing*cough*) with Iceland.

And so, after that little event...

I've been like, grounded by China.

Really? Just because I snuck in a World Meeting? Pfft...

I'll reply to the comments now.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Aka-Lice**

Iceland : So, you made a blog? Great for you. And If you touch my blog again or intent to.. I'll stuff your mouth with Licorice.

Me : Shut Up, Licorice-Bastard. Or I'll destroy your Licorice also.

Iceland : *sigh* Fine.

China : Blog, aru? You made that thing just like Japan, aru? And.. DID I SAW YOU SAY SOMETHING ABOUT ME, aru? I'm going to finish you with my wok, aru!

Me : *sigh* Oh well, can you write your achievements with nothing offensive about China? He's smashing my wall with his wok! EEEEEEEEP! *cry*

**Reply:**

...Yeah like, whatever, Iceland.

...I'll still tamper with your blog. You better not hack mine.

And tell your brother it's his fault I'm grounded. It like, totally sucks.

Laoshi, so what?

No, no. Laoshi, you are completely mistaken, you need to get some glasses for your eyesight.

...

Un-ground me first.

...

I don't know if that's possible or not possible.

But...

I'll try.

But...

don't count on it though.

**From: HetaliaFanGirl**

Hey Hong Kong. Yeah, I wouldn't expect England to comment on these blogs either, but it's entertaining to watch him tell people off. Sorry I'm being boring but I read the saddest comic, so I'm not really in the best mood. I guess that's all, bye!

**Reply:**

Hey.

Yeah.

That was...completely unexpected.

I thought he would be, like, too busy to actually comment.

Oh...

Get well soon, I guess...

**From: shyasian**

Hello Hong Kong! Do you know Philippines? She really likes your fireworks. I do too.  
You really like pranking don't you? If you have the chance can you prank America?  
That's all, bye bye!

**Reply:**

Yeah, I know her...

...

Oh really? Thanks, I suppose.

Yes, it's what I do when I get bored.

But, unfortunately...I can't right now.

Yeah, I tried.

Bye...

**From: Greece's kitty**

2p greece: gladly, 2p is an acronym for second player.  
Me:*starts coping 2p greece behind his back*  
2p greeece: each 2p character has a diffrent color scheme and diffrent personality. For example I have lighter hair and paler skin than regular greece. And I am not lazy.  
Me: yeah, but youre BORING!  
Mytilini: more boring than my brother... And all my brother does is sleep. So you suck  
2p greece:...  
Me:NOW ANSWER THE QUESTION!  
Mytilini:OR I WILL SHOOT YOU WITH THIS GUN I FOUND!*holds up bazooka*

**Reply:**

Ohh...

Alternate versions, huh...

...

Hm...

Yeah, yeah.  
But I have another question before I totally answer your question.

Why does almost everyone think the alternate versions are total psychos?

'Cause I like, don't think they are psychos.

I think it's just Germany, Prussia, and Japan's 2P versions that are a little bit psychos.

**From: OMG Cats**

W-What? Y-You should! After all, Master Ip Man was Bruce Lee's mentor! They made movies about him. :D Btw, does having a Disneyland do something to you or whatever?

**Reply:**

Ah-!

Right, I forgot...

Sorry about that, like totally.

Nope, not really.

**From: Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**

((Your welcome.))  
Pfft. Why would I hit Thailand with it? He's nice. And not annoying. *Rolls eyes.*  
...Hong Kong. NO. Do not mention anything about South Korea. It's awkward around him.  
...Oh, you are just kidding.  
...Haha. You got a comment from England! I'm just lucky that I didn't get one from France yet...*Shudders.*  
I am really lucky...  
...Hm...I have pictures of Iceland. So...how much would Norway give for them?  
-Vietnam.

**Reply:**

You hit Thailand with it so his brain would be messed up and he'd be doing a romantic K-Drama with you in no time.

...

Hm...

South Korea. South Korea. South Korea. South Korea. South Korea. South Korea. South Korea. South Korea. South Korea. Yong Soo. Yong Soo. Yong Soo. Im Yong Soo. Im Yong Soo.

Yeah. _Yeah._ I'm like, _totally_ kidding.

...Don't rub it in, Vietnam.

...

...

Blooming brill!

Good idea, Vietnam!

I'll comment in France's blog and tell him to comment on yours!

Thanks a lot!

Yeah, you really _are_ lucky.

It depends on the quality and proximity of the picture.

**From: missnoodlechan**

Hong Kong  
*gives panda hat*  
Can you ask England did he cry when you left?  
And I love you.  
Ttyl

**Reply:**

Thanks for the panda hat...

Mind if I can make more of these and sell them to China so he would un-ground me?

...Sure.

...

...

Thanks...I guess...

**From: The Hero yo**

I'm not crazy!  
I'm offended!

**Reply:**

...

...

I didn't say you were crazy.

...

...

Just eat your burgers and everything would be fine.

Bye.

**From: TheBlackPaperMoon**

Okay, I just started putting random letters 'cause I forgot how to spell it...

Okay...

How is that invalid? I said if you COULD. That just means if it was possible...

MERRY MAY DAY! G'bye!

**Reply:**

It's fine.

At least the rest of your spelling was fine. Everyone makes mistakes, don't feel bad about it.

Actually, I can't answer it because...if everyone knew...

A-Ah...never mind. I won't think about it again.

Bye.

**From: Froggiecool**

(as Britain/England again... It's too amusing not to)

Git. At least you'll put the tea to good use, I suppose.  
I did not send bloody China to hospital with scones! It was his own damn fault he choked!  
You had better be refering to that time back when you were a colony, otherwise I'm on the next flight to damned China.  
I have. It started in the Hundred Years War.

**Reply:**

((A/N: Sure, it's fine. ^v^))

...I guess...

Nah, you did. He didn't choke.

...

It depends on how you interpret it.

...

Then you could try it again.

Just suggesting...

Bye...

P.S. - Oh, and did you cry when I left?

A person who commented on my blog asked.

...Bye.

* * *

Now that's done and over with...I'll proceed on to my latest discoveries.

Ahem...

1.) South Korea has unrequited feelings for Vietnam. - or so I've read in South Korea's blog...

2.) It's possible that Iceland may hack my blog. - Don't even think of doing it, Icey. I'll hack yours again. I know the password. Anyone want it?

3.) Iceland is being called a shota. - ...Especially what he did in the World Meeting. Pfft...That was hilarious. And yes, I saw it.

4.) Some old nations keep pictures of their colonies. - Norway does. Norway does. Which lead me to this assumption.

5.) Vietnam doesn't like it if you mention South Korea. - Hey! Calling people of the world! Try it, and you'll know what I mean. *you'll get hit by a paddle afterwards. Unless you have good reflexes*

6.) South Vietnam actually exists. - I saw a blog of his.

7.) Prussia almost died because of England's scones. - This is a fact.

8.) Canada actually exists. - Eh...I forgot who this guy is...Who's this guy again? Remind me.

All right then!

That's all, everyone!

Hong Kong, signing off!

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia:Axis Powers._

A/N: ...I can't help but think that Hong Kong is OOC, and I think I put a little piece of my attitude in there...  
...Doing Hong Kong's blog makes me remember a fanfic. I read once. It was a fanfic. entitled "The Good Son" by Salmon. Anyone read it? It's good, I promise!  
And Salmon-san, if you are reading this...PLEASE MAKE A SEQUEL! PLEASE, DUDE! (or dudette.)  
Check out the other countries' blogs too! I insist!  
Well then, thanks for reading!


	5. Borrowing Hong Kong's blog

_**Welcome to Fragrant Harbour Blog**_

You are Visitor Number: 147

Mood: ...I want to reply to the comments in my blog NOW! But China's talking about something.

Date: 29th of August 2012

Time: 46 minutes past 9:00 PM

Location: Hong Kong

Who is with me: Macau and China

Subject: "China says the month of August is unlucky, but is it really?"

* * *

Hello.

Hong Kong here once again.

I'm still like, grounded in China's house, but at least like, Macau is with me.

_Hello everyone._

Okay, and...currently...China is in front of us. Discussing some weird topic I don't want to hear about.

_Now, now, Hong Kong. Let's just hear what he has to say._

Even so...He's talking about the month of August being unlucky.

And besides...August is almost done, and September is coming-! Why do I need to hear this?!

Whatever, I'll just listen to some music in my phone or something-!

AIYAH! Hong Kong, listen to me!

Not listening...

Hey! Like, what are you going to do with my phone?!

I'm confiscating it.

...Tch, fine.

So...what? What were you saying?

*sigh* Really-aru? You weren't listening AT ALL?

No, I wasn't. Problem?

Like, what were you discussing again?

...Really! Young ones-aru! Pay some more respect! 

Fine then, I'll repeat what I've been saying.

_Okay, Mr. China_.

Tch...

*clears throat* 

August is considered unlucky because it falls on the seventh month of the lunar calendar and-

What's the connection of August being the seventh month and being unlucky?

Kuh! Don't interrupt-aru! Seven's an unlucky number, okay?! And tha-

Why's seven unlucky?

AiyAH! Stop interrupting-aru! It's unlucky because it's unlucky, okay?!

...Sure. Continue on.

Okay. And I expect NO more interruptions this time.

It is also considered as a "ghost month", it starts on the 31st of July and ends on the 28th of August. This is the time when ghosts and spirits come out from the lower realm.

The "ghost month" is said to climax every August the 14th, when we celebrate the Festival of Hungry Ghosts.

We are not allowed to wander alone at night, for it may figure in an accident and-

*snore*

_H-Hong Kong-! W-Wake up...H-Hey..._

...

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: OMG Cats**

I love "The Good Son" too!

Hong Kong, what are your thoughts on South Korea's antics?

**Reply from China and Macau:**

Ah-aru? What's "The Good Son"-aru?

_I think it's a story..._

Oh-! I see-aru!

Well...seeing that Hong Kong is sleeping, I'll answer this for him-aru!

South Korea...well...he's kind of annoying-aru.

_I don't really know that much about South Korea, but I heard he's...been pestering Mr. China and the other nations._

**From: TheBlackPaperMoon**

Hallo again,

Oh I don't feel bad about it...I was just really freakin' tired 'cause I always stay up late and was too sleepy to write anythin' else...I know my spelling's a bit off sometimes, but I'm too lazy to go look it up...My aunt says I have good spelling, but words with i's and e's together confuse me...

Oh, I see. It's fine, I don't want to beat it out of you...Heh...

How do you get grounded for going to a World Meeting? You're part of the world, so...Why shouldn't you be there?

Well, I don't have anythin' else to say...Ciao!

**Reply from China and Macau:**

Eh-aru? You shouldn't stress yourself out-aru!

E-Eh? Beat what out-aru?

_...I think it's something dark, so let's just ignore that..._

..Okay-aru.

Only countries can attend the World Meeting-aru. It's a fact-aru.

_Hong Kong's not a country...but he does want freedom from China..._

Aiyah! Macau, don't just say that in public-aru!

**From: The Hero yo**

You implied I was, dude!  
And pashuh, I like, am already eating a burger.  
Like, get your facts straight.  
...I am talking like you now...  
Shit..

**Reply from China and Macau:**

...What did Hong Kong do again-aru?

Aha! That's what you call "Chinese influence"-aru!

_M-Mr. China..._

**From:Greece's kitty  
**

Me: no. 2p romabo is a manwhore, 2p prussia is suicidal, 2p germany is lazy, 2p japan is a samurai, 2p greece is a scolar, 2p italy is a super violent romano clone.

**Reply from China and Macau:**

Eh? 2P?

_I think it's another version of the nations, Mr. China...At least my sources tell me so._

M-Macau...you're scary at times-aru...

_Ehe.  
_

I think it's...kind of creepy-aru. An alternate universe? Really? It seems so...surreal.

**From: Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**

*Facepalm.* Wow, so mature, HK.  
FrUk YOU, HONG KONG. FRUK YOU.  
...Yes, I've also heard of FrUk...it's fun to say that name, honestly. And I decided that it's a curse word, now.  
FUCK YOU. DAMN IT. Now he's going to comment! D:  
Yep. My brother still exists. He's like my Canada. Er...except Canada is nicer.  
Hong Kong, here's a hint. Canada has the same birthday as you.  
Ah, I see. I have PLENTY of good pictures.  
-Vietnam  
((A/N: Nah, you didn't make HK OOC at all. That's probably a bit more like his personality. _))

**Reply from China and Macau:**

Aiyah! What has Hong Kong done to deserve so much hate from these people-aru?!

Where had I gone wrong with him?!

_M-Mr. China...I don't think you went wrong with him..._

Good point, Macau! It's that opium bastard's fault! He did this!

_U-Um..that's wasn't what I was going to say..._

Who's Canada...?

Who's Canada?

PLENTY GOOD PICTURES of WHAT, VIETNAM?!

Seriously! Why do I feel so left out?!

_C-Calm down, Mr. China..._

((A/N: Thanks...Hm? Does that mean I'm like Hong Kong? XD I think I replied to some comments as partially myself actually.))

**From: Froggiecool**

(Britain/England again... I have nothing to say as myself)

I'm suprised he let you have the bloody computer, behaving like that.

... Which library?

And there is nothing wrong with my cooking, git! I was TRYING to kill Prussia!

Of course I bloody didn't.

(Flying Mint Bunny: He did... For weeks. He's just too stubborn to admit it. :) )

You're not bloody supposed to be here!

(F.M.B.: BYE!)

Idiot.

Good bye.

**Reply from China and Macau:**

((A/N: It's okay! ^^))

...

I have nothing to say to you, Opium bastard.

...

ARGH-! I'll just reply to you anyway!

...What? He had a computer in there? Darn! He must have hid his laptop!

I don't know what you're talking about-ahen! *stomps out of room*

_*sigh* Mr. China..._

_Well then, I'll take over.  
_

_Hello, Mr. England! Macau here!  
_

_Kill Mr. Prussia? Eh...I don't know what to say...  
_

_Um...I'll just tell Hong Kong about your reply when he wakes up. This wasn't intended for me, after all.  
_

_Who's Flying Mint Bunny?  
_

_Goodbye. I'll call Mr. China back.  
_

**From: missnoodlechan**

Hong Kong  
*gives American Chinese food*  
About selling the panda hats I don't care  
What did England say?  
Do you ever wish you were human?  
I still love you  
Ttyl

**Reply from China and Macau:**

_Ah, Mr. China is finally back._

This is China and Macau, but we'll gladly receive the food for him-!

Thanks! Time to eat-!

_M-Mr. China-! ... Ah well..._

This is yum-AH!

Wh-Wha-What is this-aru?!

_I don't think anything is strange with it...Just the taste._

Our dumplings are much more delicious-aru! Here, have some!

_I hope you like it._

H-Hong Kong is stealing my fans..

Yay! Panda hats!

Nope. Being a nation is okay with me, I'm contented with it-aru. Even though it's sometimes stressful for my back-aru.

_I'm fine with it as well.  
_

I don't know what you, England, and Hong Kong are talking about-aru.

_I'll just tell Hong Kong about your comment and Mr. England's comment._

Well then, goodbye.

_Goodbye._

* * *

Aha! That should do it!

_Still, it was invading privacy._.

No, Macau! It's called, "teaching a lesson".

_Then that "teaching method" is wrong then..._

Anyway...about that opium bastard.

_A-Ah...Please calm down, Mr. China._

I'm going out.

_Ah...Okay._

_W-Well then.  
_

_I shall apologise for Mr. China.  
_

_But I will notify Hong Kong of your comments!  
_

_W-Well, goodbye! Have a nice day!  
_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

A/N: Yup. China and Macau. *laugh* Hong Kong must have been _really_ bored, huh? Anyway, your comments will be replied by Hong Kong tomorrow. Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Questions and The Good Son?

_**Welcome to Fragrant Harbour Blog**_

You are Visitor Number: 190

Mood: Frustrated

Date: 31st of August, 2012

Time: 44 minutes past 8:00 PM

Location: Hong Kong

Subject: "Gramps like, messed with my blog!"

Okay like, Hong Kong here.

Laoshi (AKA Gramps) like, tampered with my blog! He even replied to the comments!

Okay. Those comments were my comments to reply to, not his.

Seriously...is he really that jealous of me that I have a blog of my very own?

Tch...

This is like, _my _blog! And no one, and I mean like, _no one_ messes with my blog!

Gramps is too old to even know what's his and what's not...sigh.

Anyway, off to your comments!

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Aka-Lice  
**

Me : Ummm.. Prussia already write that in his so called 'Ore-sama no Blog'. *sigh* He only babbling about something un-important thing about dying from England's scones.

But.. England's scones ARE really terrible. Everyone almost died because of his burned scones. Amazing..

Iceland : It isn't my bro's fault. It's your own. Don't blame anyone for your own fault. Who said you can sneak to the world meeting?

So be it. If you hack my blog, I'll hack yours. And one thing, I'm NOT a Shota. Really.. How many damn time I need to tell you that I am NOT a SHOTA? And DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT WHAT HAPPEN IN THE WORLD MEETING! OR I'LL RIP YOUR BLOG APART.. Even if you write one single letter.

China : I don't need glasses, aru.. It doesn't look right if , aru? -_-

**Reply:**

Yeah, I know. I just wanted to piss England off.

...I guess.

Really? "Bro"? So you called him "bro" now? Cool.

I bet Norway would pay me billions of Norwegian Kroner after I tell him this. I'll even use "print-screen" to prove it to him!

I can sneak into a World Meeting just because I want to, duh...

Sure! Thanks! Like, _really_ thanks.

I didn't even say you are a shota. Defensive much, Iceland?

It's Vietnam's fault-! Not mine, I did nothing. You just danced that...weird dance at the _completely_ wrong time.

...

Gramps, you still need eyeglasses.

**From: OMG Cats**

Sleeping Hong Kong?

Hong Kong, you had long hair when you were a kid (in a comic, he was shown- so cute) so since your hair is short now, England had it cut? If he didn't, you'd be like a little China :3 Ne, did you get along with the other colonies as a child? Thinking of little Hong Kong makes me feel like a pedo, not that I'm no longer a child really, but it's weird. Has Hing Kong ever had a crush? And what are the most awkward things you've seen and gone through with England?

Hi to China and Macau! Macau is so cool and smart looking haha, I'm almost intimidated by your 'strategist' aura. You remind me of Zhou Yu :D I was kind of sad that China wasn't Lu Bei for Halloween. But l China as Zhao Yun would be so cool! And Hong Kong as Lu Xun

**Reply:**

...Yeah, what's wrong with me sleeping? China's talk was like, _really_ boring.

...Yeah.

...I know I looked like China when I was a kid. But I didn't even change _that_ much, after all, I'm still Hong Kong.

No, I did not. They were annoying in my perspective.

And no, I never had a crush.

...Heh, awkward things huh? A lot of them.  
It'll take too much time if I tell you.

China and Macau aren't here...

I've been un-grounded! Haha-!

**From: Greece's kitty**

2p china:...its not creepy at all  
Me:...how did you get in my house?  
2p china:*points at giant blackhole in the corner*  
Me: wonderful...*throws 2p china back*anyway ...ARE YOU PART OF THE BRO ARMY!?

**Reply:**

...I concur with China.

And no, I am not.

**From:TheBlackPaperMoon**

Oh, I'm not...At least I don't think so...

It's not something dark! I meant like...IT'S A FREAKIN' PHRASE, 'MMKAY!?

I think Hong Kong should be allowed to...Just 'cause I do, so don't fuh-reaking say anythin' about it. I AM ENTITLED TO MY OWN OPINION!

Almost went into rant mode...

Tha' sounds like he kidnapped HK...Like in those movies where they kidnap childrens and rape them...(I know I said childrens.)

Goodbye, Macau and Mr.I-kidnap-children-and-rape-them! Haha, I will never think of you the same way again, China :D

**Reply:**

...Okay.

YES! Finally!  
Someone who sees common sense!

It's fine to go into 'rant-mode'.

...In that case...are you supporting me to be free?

**From: Beijing**

nihao hong kong  
ah youre so lucky! you got to strat a blog! laoshi took away my laptop so i have to go to santas house to read yor blog. dont you remember when you manged to get the asian nations all to crossdress and dance to japan's bopeep song?

youre always so cool!  
xiexie and plase let me live with you?

**Reply:**

Ah, ni hao.

I guess.

...Not all of them cross-dressed though.

Macau and Thailand didn't.

"Japan's bopeep song"? Hah?

Thanks, I guess...

...

...

Tell China.

**From:missnoodlechan**

Hong Kong  
China & Macau ( mainly China ) stole your food soo,  
*gives Beewax candy*  
The candy is locally made in Georgia from Honey & Pecans, two things that Georgia is known for!(I'm srry I'm taking georgia history this year and it's fryin my brain)  
Anyways, what is life like with the Kirlands AND the asia seven?  
Please read the fanfiction, 'The Good Son' and tell me what you think.(hehehheh)  
I will always love you  
Ttyl

**Reply:**

Oh, thanks, I suppose.

...Life with England...was...like, fun, I guess.  
...Life with the Asia 7 was...fun too, I guess. Though sometimes it's noisy.

..."The Good Son"?

...Well, if you insist, I suppose.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

I...

...

I...

I do not know what to say...

But...I...

looked so badass! And so clever too!

Still, I can't imagine almost killing other people.

...But...

who knows?

It might happen though...

Not that I implied that I might do it.

And I called England, "daddy"?

Hmph...Not happening.

And the way I used the fireworks were awesome!

...Um...Thanks, I suppose...

((A/N: Heck yeah! "The Good Son"! Finally! Someone asked Hong Kong _the_ question! Good thing someone else reads it too! It's like, totally awesome beyond words! XD I really hope there's a sequel-!))

**From:Qualeshia Marshall**

I will add this as a favorite, my complements to the amazing writer, thanks a bunches!

Soo Hello Hong Kong and how are things with you? I have four questions only!

1) What is your favorite genre in movies, music, and books(musician, actor, and author)?

2) How do you handle yourself around a beautiful and sexy woman/what is your type/what do you look for in said woman?

3) What do you like to do in your spare alone time?

4) What is your favorite foods to eat?

See ya later Hong Kong!

**Reply:**

Hello, I'm doing fine.

1) Favourite genre in movies: Martial arts movies, comedy movies, action movies, and adventure movies.  
Favourite music: Pop, sometimes traditional  
Favourite books: Must have an interesting plot or else it's boring

2) Hm...I don't. Nothing. Nothing at all.  
I didn't even ever think of that.

3) Easy. Prank nations, spike everyone's drinks if possible, make fun of England, make fun of everyone else, martial arts, criticising movies, and other fun stuff to do.

4) Hong Kong cuisine.

Sure.

**From: Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**

China, he...thinks that it's perfectly fine to say Korea's name. It makes me feel awkward.  
...Oh wait, HK will be back...hm...  
Still. CANADA. Remember.  
...And don't ever say Korea's name again, Or I'll strangle you.  
-Vietnam.  
((Authoress: Yeah...I'm thinking of making a Parody of Magnet with HongIce...but it's not even HongIce. xD I might make a fic about it...c:))

**Reply:**

Oh really~? Is that so, Vietnam? Haha.

...Who the heck is Canada? Another addition to Korea and Thailand?

...Chill, I just did.

((A/N: Good good! XD))

**From: HetaliaFanGirl**

Hey HK, Macau, and China! It's nice to actually meet you two! You're being such a troll, HK :D. Poor China D: LOLZ. Anyway, Why did you take his laptop, China? Just to teach him a lesson? Now he'll probably be even more mad at you, so I don't think it helped you very much. Still funny though! I guess that's all, bye you guys!

**Reply:**

Hey.

Troll huh...Nice...

I don't know with Gramps.

Haha. Yeah but...

I'm going to have my vengeance...

Bye.

* * *

Now that's all of your comments.

Well then, I'm off to mess with Gramps in order to get my vengeance.

See you guys and make sure to secure your accounts or I'll hack them like what I will do to Iceland's and Vietnam's!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia:Axis Powers. Himaruya Hidekaz owns Hetalia:Axis Powers.


	7. Once again another blog post

_**Welcome to Fragrant Harbour Blog**_

You are Visitor Number: 225

Mood: I'm updating my blog.

Date: 2nd day of September, 2012

Time: I don't need to tell the time for you. Go look it up yourselves!

Location: Hong Kong (Where else would I be? I'm in my house.)

Subject: "Another day of blog-updating"

Hey like, I'm here.

I've been hearing about this "Pewdiepie" talk lately...What the heck is that? What are its fundamentals that make it popular? Will someone explain to me?

If you do, I'll give you free pictures of anyone you want.

England? No problem.

America? _Absolutely _no problem.

China? Oh please, I have_ lots_.

Norway? He's probably gonna kill me.

Japan? He'll send one of his ninjas after me.

Iceland? I'll get annoyed by his puffin...but...no problem.

Vietnam? ...I'll get hit by a paddle, but it's worth it.

Hungary? NOT. A. CHANCE. Nuh-uh. No way.

Prussia? He's an easy one. He's a narcissist.

North Italy? Well if you don't mind him in just his boxers, then no problem.

South Italy? It's fine if Spain's with him, right?

Denmark? I have pictures of him when he was drunk.

Macau? ...I think not. He's too nice, I can't do that to him.

Okay? Do we have a deal?

Okay then, off to your _wonderful_ comments...

* * *

**Comments:**

**From:Greece's kitty  
**

me:...go watch pewdiepie. go.  
mytilini: would you like some ouzo?

**Reply:**

...Are you like, really asking me?

Ouzo? Is that a drink?

If it's not alcohol, then it's fine.

**From:TheBlackPaperMoon**

Yeah...I barely know what I do to myself T T

YAY I'M A GENIUS!

Well, really, if it's called a world meeting, then shouldn't the WORLD be there? If you guys are just allowing countries then why not call it the country meeting? Wait that sounds like you guys are going to have some kind of meeting on wheter or not fringes are in style...Anyway, HK is awesome, so he should be able to go to the meeting.

SEE THE LIGHT OLD MAN!

*Sigh* Ranting is so nice...

Hmm...Let me thinkYES! :D I'm totally against this thing China is doing. IT'S LIKE MOTHERFRIPPIN' CHILD RAPE! In a way...

Ciao, HK! *Sends basket of lollipops*

**Reply:**

Well...good luck.

Yeah, the people just don't have common sense in their brains.

Thanks for declaring I am awesome.

Yes, he _really_ needs glasses.

Exactly. And...it makes things much more better for me too.

...Good.

Yeah, sure. And thanks.

**From: OMG Cats**

O-Oh, you didn't like anyone... ok. Who was most annoying?  
Actually Hong Kong, you changed a lot... Not that I'm complaining! What's the dumbest thing you've gotten England to do?

**Reply:**

...Most annoying? It's obvious. It's...America. And also Australia, but I guess he was better than America.

So America, it is.

...I did?

Dumbest thing...

Well if you count him keeping on insisting I eat his food, then that's the dumbest thing ever.

Bye.

**From:Beijing**

nihao again.  
i am going with you next time you crash a world meeting and this time. im crashing through the roof. because last time smashing through the wall with thailands elephant wasnt enogh. you definty have to help taiwan and i because we need somone to blast the ceiling.  
if you dont will use my blackmail about you and send it to every nation that you prank or blackmailed.  
actally i will just send you the blackmaili have gotten about every nation.

just to warn you...laoshi is going to take you laptop. he said that he should do somthing aout this blog. just a warning

**Reply:**

Ah nihao.

...Well if you want in, then you're welcome.

Oh sure.

Wait...Taiwan? I didn't hear about this.

Really Beijing...you don't know me.

Do you think I'd really allow that to happen?

I have some blackmail too, you know...I have it all the time. And I already said if you wanna come then you can come, I could care less. And besides, with lots of people, there's always four times the trouble.

...He is?

Hmph...He should look forward to it, I have a plan in mind. Always.

Thanks for the warning.

**From:missnoodlechan**

Hong Kong  
*gives Subway sandwich*  
It's my favorite Meatball Marinara!  
Anyways, I loved you in the Good Son, you were so evil and physco!  
Umm, you ask me something, 'Kay!  
So ask me anything!  
Luv ya!  
Ttyl

**Reply:**

...I just have this single question.

Why do you keep sending me food? Are you trying to get me like America?

No offense but, I still have lots in my fridge...but thanks anyway...

Uh thanks...It was the author's accomplishment, not mine.

It was the author (Salmon) who wrote it...

O...kay...

Why do you always say you love me?

...That was kinda awkward...

Well then, bye.

**From:Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**

((I'm tempted to do an Icey RP, but someone already does it. So... continuing on with Viet! :D))  
Wait...do you play Dynasty Warriors or something? Japan made that game. It's interesting, but...I-Wait, I actually did play it once. With Korea.  
It's pretty fun...even though it's about Chinese History.  
...Did you know that you are technically Wu territory? Yeah. You were Wu Territory in the old days. Yup.  
I know so much...(Authoress: I have Wu blood. Yeah...I'll just shut up, now. xD

When did you ever hack my blog?  
Because I'm sure you didn't hack it.

YOU BETTER OF NOT HACKED IT.  
-Vietnam.

**Reply:**

...Hm, I don't think so...

...With Korea again? When will you ever find another guy to play it with?

Oh wait...Ignore my latest question/statement.

I sense love in the air around you and Korea.

Hmm...It does sound interesting...

...I don't get what you are talking about. Mind elaborating further?

Chill, I never hacked your blog.

Yet.

Read my previous blog post again.

I said, "what I will do".

Pay attention even to the smallest of details, Vietnam.

Ah...China's coming...

Well, goodbye, I suppose.

* * *

I have to end this blog post now.

I got a notification from Beijing saying that Gramps is gonna take my laptop. But that will be an epic fail of his.

He just doesn't know I have money (*cough*NorwegianKroner,thankstoNorway*cough*) to buy another laptop.

Well then, stay tuned to my blog!

Goodbye for now!

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia:Axis Powers._

A/N: For some reason, doing this chapter was fun. I guess it kinda...captured HK's personality a little(?)...Even though I was partially answering a myself.  
Well then, thanks for reading!


	8. Blackmails and Explosives

_**Welcome to Fragrant Harbour Blog**_

You are Visitor Number: I don't know, I don't care.

Mood: Having fun recording videos of almost everyone drunk.

Time: I'm having my fun right now, kindly look it up yourselves.

Location: Vietnam's house

Subject: "Collecting blackmail like usual"

Hey, Hong Kong here.

I'm updating this blog and recording videos here at Vietnam's house at the same time.

Pretty cool, huh?

Oh, and just a little random bit, Laoshi challenged me. I don't know why.

I mean, I _am_ cooler than him, right?

He's like, 4000 or 5000 years old!

...

Anyway, continuing to recent activity, which is me, recording everyone going nuts.

Well...

Almost everyone.

Japan brought some green tea with him.

...

Pity.

I was looking forward to him singing karaoke too.

Boooo...

China didn't too. Pity...

Anyway, I'm like, typing a lot, aren't I?

Fine fine, I hear you, off to your comments.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Aka-Lice**

Iceland : Umm.. You ask my bro for Norwegian Kroner? You just so bankrupt, HK. Go to work will you.. Don't ask somebody else in your problem. And if you ask me for some Icelandic króna, I won't give you. even if you ask one króna. Don't sell my photos for free, stupid. Or I ask all my puffin to attack you and kill you. :/ Make the photos for money, dude.. Lame loser!

(A/N : Iceland is going OOC!)

**Reply:**

Ice...I think you drank too much brennivin.

Your brother voluntarily _gave_ Norwegian Kroner to me. I'm not bankrupt.

...Oh, and...he's probably behind you right now. Call him "big brother" once more. Come on, it won't hurt.

Oh, I already am working. China's making me do some work...

Which is a pain.

A paaaaiiin.

You hear me?

A paaaaiiinn!

Pfft...No way I'm asking you for money, I don't have a reason why anyways.

Norway's fine, we're like, the best of friends. Ask him yourself.

We're the best of trading partners too.

I'm not selling your "oh-so-cute-photos-in-Norway's-eyes" for free...I'm selling them for money.

Oh shut up, you're just jealous, brother's boy.

**From:TheBlackPaperMoon**

Hallo!

PewDiePie is a Sweden dude that plays horror video games and says random things while playing. He makes videos of the games he plays and puts then on Youtube. All his subcribers are called Bros, search 'im up on Youtube. He's just...Popular, I guess...?

Thanksies...

I agree, they totes need to see Rhyme and Reason...

Weeeelcome, but I'm pretty sure you already knew that XD

Ciaooo! And you're welcome!

**Reply:**

Hey.

Ohhh, I see.

So...whose pictures do you want? Name the country. But, except for a certain few countries.

No problem.

Yes...They _really_ do. What has the world come up to?

Hey, that almost rhymed.

I _am _awesome.

Zaijian.

**From:Greece's kitty**

Me: ouzo is alcohol, but greeks drink it at any age.  
Mytilini: only if your parents allow you, of course.  
Me: some greeks make their children drink some when they have a tooth ache to numb the pain.  
Mytilini: would you like some, hong kong?  
me: PEWDIEPIE IS AWSOME! NUFF SAID!

**Reply:**

Ah.

Okay, then I can't drink it...

But...wait.

I'm not a kid, so I can.

But...what does ouzo taste like?

And I don't even have parents.

...Okay.

**From:Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**

Hong Kong, no. Just. No. The reason I only play it with South Korea is because...  
My brother is like, running around the streets in Las Vegas right now. *Rolls eyes.*  
And he's a better gamer than you. *Pokes you on the head.*  
...Fine, I'll pay more attention.  
Wait.  
Norway gave you money?  
That assface. He never gave me some for the pictures. He only game me euro. Which sucks.  
Ah...bye.  
-Vietnam

**Reply:**

Ahh...

Las Vegas? Poker or something?

...

Nuh-uh! No way! You did _not _just underestimate my gaming skills!

Good.

Because you only have your full attention on South Korea that you don't even notice half of the world anymore.

...

Just kidding.

Yeah, Norway, my pal, gave me money.

...Which is better? Norwegian Kroner or Euro?

Bye.

**From:Alohapizzagoat**

Chen:  
Well, I escaped from the Eyebrow android.

I left when he said he was going to make Scones.

Scones.

...They're really bad.

Should the old man get a blog?

Well, I think the question I should really ask is, can he even make a blog?

Well, goodbye from your-somewhat-sick-sister,

Chen

**Reply:**

Good job!

Ugh...scones...

No.

He shouldn't.

...

Wait...

I think he should.

So I can mess with it.

...I don't know.

Maybe...

Well, goodbye from your busy-recording-videos-of-everyone-drunk brother.

((A/N: Is it okay if this was late?))

**From:missnoodlechan**

Hong kong  
*gives goldfish*  
I give you food because, I can't think of anything else to give you, *mumbles* also I want to see you fat*evil laugh*. *smiles* Ok! You and Norway are both stotic, so when you see each other is the room, like, really quiet? And I tell you I love you because, well, I love you! :D  
So, I have a song: "Next update, next update, I'll love ya, next update, it's only a click away!"

**Reply:**

...I can sell this at Mong Kok...

Seriously, why so many gifts?

...Oh, I see.

I knew that.

But...didn't you know?

It's impossible for Macau, China, Japan, and I to get fat.

...

Well...it depends.

If we have something to talk about, it's partially-silent. Partially. We usually give one-word answers.

...I...Ugh. Never mind.  
Thanks...I think...

Bye.

**From:Beijing**

Heres sme hungary blackmail. dont ask how i got it. you dont want to know. also, of course i woukdnt know you well. I'm not aloud to vist you because Laoshi got angry at whatever you done to him when he got the laptop. also he thinks your a bad influence on me. that cranky old man lets me hang out with hungary and he thinks your the bad influence? all those years finaly caught up to him.  
excuse me.  
i have to shove a cross dressing laoshi with france and south korea into a closet.

xiexie

**Reply:**

...Sorry, but I don't want it...You can keep that blackmail.

Yeah, good point.

Pfft, that nation is the bad influence, he has the wrong person over here!

He's off his trolley.

...Wait...what?

...Get a video camera. Now.

**From:Froggiecool**

(As myself)

I finally have something to say, and that is only that I am confused by this terminology, too.

I suppose now I am writing as myself... Go get 'em, tiger! I have some Norwegian Kroner, too! I found some on the floor in Swizerland, of all places. o.O

(as Britain)

I hope you're bloody happy with yourself.

You should give China more respect - you wanted to go back to him.

...

And bloody congratulations on your paralympic medals in the Table Tennis and Swiming. You're currently in 33rd place.

**Reply:**

(To Froggiecool)

Hello.

Hm?

Heh, sure! In Switzerland?

Has that gun-carrying country been trading with Norway too?

Anyway, it doesn't matter as long as you have the money.

Bye.

(To Britain)

...

..._Why_ do you care? It's not like a had a choice in it.

...

...

Aaaannnyyyway, I almost dropped my video camera. So can we like, move on to another topic of discussion already?

...Do you have a fever or something? It's not like you to congratulate people at all.  
But...thank you anyway. And I will be in first place!

* * *

Alright, the comments are done.

Now...I can proceed to what I was doing...Recording videos and preparing blackmail material of almost all of the countries.

...Watching drunk people certainly is amusing.

Anyway...I forgot to mention this but...

I kinda...placed an explosive around this building.

I didn't really go in through the main entrance...

Anyway! With that said, I'm now leaving! I already informed South Korea in his blog...

So, bye!

* * *

_Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia:Axis Powers.  
_

A/N: I just realised this "plot" is late. Weeell, at least you got his side of the story. (I guess.) Well, I had school and some other sh*t...But anyway, thanks for reading!


	9. Explosions are my forte, problem?

_**Welcome to Fragrant Harbour Blog**_

You are Visitor Number: I do not have a clue.

Mood: I think I'm in trouble...not!

Time: I ask you, ladies and gentlemen, to look at the time yourselves.

Location: 落馬洲 Lok Ma Chau, Hong Kong

Subject: "Explosions are my forte. What? Problem?"

Hey, like, Hong Kong here once again.

I now have, like the videos of Japan and the party in Vietnam's house.

I think you'll like it.

I'll just send it to those who wants it.

...If you give me some Euro.

...

Nah! Just kidding! It'll be for free!

After all, I'm so generous!

Oh, and China...

Gramps...

How dare you?!  
How dare you did not drink Korea's spiked drinks?!

Shoot.

Also, causing explosions are my forte.

What?

Problem?

Anyway, I'll now answer your comments.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Froggiecool  
**

(as myself)

Of course Hong Kong's not bankrupt! He's part of China for goodness sakes! Add to that, he's the area with the most economic freedom of anywhere in the world!

I'm not really sure what they were doing in Switzerland, but I found some on the floor. Maybe Switzerland shot at him when he was there for a meeting, and he dropped them? It WAS Geneva, after-all...

(as Britain... Who is now propery drunk because I don't really want to have to wait until July to spam people with a drunk nation... Just don't tell America I'm planning it... Or do. He can't stop it. :) )

Hey... Hong Kong? What language is it... Is it hello, or hallo... Or bonjour... I dunno...

*cries*

Why do you all bloody leave me! Damn American and his bloody revolutionary war! Stupid, stupid... Can't shoot him... And then you said China was a better bloody brother than me!

What did I do wrong? Not even Denmark wanted to keep with me.

But I'm the bloody British Empire! Nobody can get away!

...

But nobody stays with me... Even Flying Mint Bunny's gone.

Bloody American. Telling me I can't drink anymore... He should respect his bloody elders, and stop breaking into my bloody house!

I'll bloody show him!

...

Canada: Sorry about that... I didn't realise he had his phone, eh?

**Reply:**

(To Froggiecool)

...You seem to know lots of information...

Yeah, but I like, want to live on my own.

Maybe...

(To Britain)

...Oh god...Old man.

...Not this again...

It's your own fault you didn't shoot him.  
Anyway, it's not my problem.

...Sigh...Really?  
You even brought _that_ up?

...Old man, you did nothing wrong.

...Great.  
Now you're even seeing your..."friends" again.

Yes, he should.  
He is annoying.

Go ahead.

...

...Who are you exactly?

Anyway, bye.

**From:Beijing**

nihao  
theres a video carmea inside the cloest and ouside. I will send it to you with picturse of laoshi cross dressing.  
can i have some prussia blackmail? i need to get back at him for one thing.

**Reply:**

Nihao.

Sure, thanks.

Of course.

...I won't ask about that.

**From:Greece's kitty**

me: it tastes like fire.  
mytilini: TRY IT!I GIVE YOU PERMISSION!

**Reply:**

...

Now I'm not really sure...

**From: Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**

((Pfft. I think it's awesome that us three are the only ones with connecting blogs. xD It makes me laugh.))  
Yeah, I think so.  
GUESS WHAT? I JUST DID. What now?  
...Hong Kong. No. I do not focus all of my attention on South Korea. I focus it all on S. Italy. *Coughnotreallycough*  
Actually...I have no idea now. Norwegian Kroner or Euro...I suppose that euro is more useful in Europe itself. OOH! I CAN USE IT IN THE SHOTA'S PLACE!  
(Iceland: *Twitches.* Notashota, Vietnam. Hong Kong. I will find a way to hack your stupid blog. I WILL hack it. Mark my words, I will hack this piece of shit.)  
Yeah. But seriously. Imnotgonnasayanything.  
Oh yeah, do you know about the Korean Drama Soo Jin is making?  
-Vietnam.  
((Pssh. I dun care that someone else is already doing Icey. So I'm going to start doing him next chapter.))

**Reply:**

((Indeed. :) ))

...I challenge you to a gaming session.

Yeah like, whatever. Keep telling yourself that.

...

It doesn't matter, as long as it's both money.

...

Oh, hey Iceland.

Sure.

And in return, I'll hack yours.

HAHAHA!

...It's kind of weird when I type this "hahaha" laugh and I'm not even laughing.

Of course. I even told her my awesome ideas.

Well, zaijian.

...Except for you, _Iceland_. I'm watching you. And no, I'm not a stalker like your onii-chan. Come on, and call him onii-chan, you. He's right behind you...

**From:I'M SEALAND**

Hey! Give me 5 awesome ways to wind up that jerk England!  
I need to know, it's urgent!  
He consficated my Xbox!

Cheerio

**Reply:**

Sure, but just a heed of warning...

Now's not the best time to do them.

1) Tease him about his "friends" being not real.

2) Find his secrets out. Just do that.

3) ...Mention his thick eyebrows.

4) Explode. Explode. Explode!

5) Hm...Get his...tea?

Also, these are the not-so-effective ways, but it's just enough for you to do.

**From: TheBlackPaperMoon**

DON'T LOOK AT THE EXPLOSION.

Cool guys don't look at explosions.

I never knew you were blind...

I...Urm...I don't...Know...JUST GIVE ME A RANDOM NATION! As long as it's not America...

I feel bad for all the citizens in China...O_e for some reason that sounds not so right to me...

It did...

*Cough*You'recoolerthanChina*Cough*

CIAO.

**Reply:**

I beg your pardon?

I'm not blind.

Sure. Would the Nordics be to your liking?

What?

*cough*thanksforthat*cough*

Gramps! I'm cooler than you, I can even do kung fu!

Bye.

**From:missnoodlechan**

Hong Kong  
*gives Swedish Fish*  
I love those...  
Ok, I like this boy, right, so in gym one day, his shorts were sagging, so I was staring at his boxer, because I love him! But according to my friends this is, 'Weird' & 'Obbessive', what do you think? On to you, what do you think of HongIce? Do you and poland talk?  
Even though I love _, I still love you, too.  
Ttyl

**Reply:**

...Okay.

...

I think your friends are right.

...

...

...

...

...

Seriously?

HongIce?!

...People! Do _not_ support this sickening pairing!

I like, despise it! (*cough*actuallyidontmind*cough*) (*cough*imneutralonthispairing*cough*)

But still, why _that_ pairing?!

I'm neutral on this.

No.

Who's Poland?

Okay...sure.

**From:Alohapizzagoat**

Soo Jin:

HONG. ARE. YOU. SERIOUS.

Why did you have to blow up Viet's, and MY house, Hong?

SERIOUSLY, WHY?

ONE BUILDING IS ENOUGH, HONG.

I have to stay with the old hag (Yan) now...

Hey, did you hear?

Apparently Taiwan is dating Japan...

I'm not sure if I can believe that, though...

Oh, hey, I need some help with my K-Drama.

I want to add some other characters, but I don't know who I should add.

Annyeong, Sir-explodes-a-lot,

Im Soo Jin.

Ps: Have you seen Chen anywhere?!

**Reply:**

Yeah, it was unintentional.

...What?

...Okay, I'm off to film this "Taiwan-is-dating-Japan" rumour to see if it is true or not.

Hm...maybe...Sir?

Ah...

I mean, the old man.

You know...England.

Zaijian, kimchi-girl.

No, I haven't...

Wait.

Did something happen?!

Ice didn't kidnap her or something, right?!

I hope not...

Anyway, zaijian.

* * *

And it's done...

Thanks for the comments.

Oh, and a message to all the readers.

"**Do NOT support HongIce.**"

Seriously, because that is like, so...insane.

It does not make any sense.

Oh, and China, if you're reading this.

I'm cooler than you.

So face the music.

And...I bet Japan is having a hangover.

Thanks again for your comments.

And...

make sure your houses are safe and secure...

or else, I might explode your houses...

Anyway, zaijian!

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._

A/N: Yes! Another chapter finished! Oh, and from now on, **I will only accept comments in private message**, and in Japan's too. It's against the rules if it's in review or something...So! _Those with no accounts, you can make an account and just send a message_.

Anyway, bye bye and thanks for reading!


	10. I'll place a firework in your house

_**Welcome to Fragrant Harbour Blog**_

You are Visitor Number: Okay, I challenge you. Count every _single_ one that commented in my blog, let's see if you can.

Mood: I hate the guys who love HongIce.

Time: I ask you to look at the time yourselves.

Location: Hong Kong

Subject: "Do you want a firework under your house?"

Hello.

...Sigh...I'll tell you what I went through today...

Ahem...

Today was just _supposed_ to be an ordinary day for me.  
I was strolling like usual.

When all of a sudden...

A girl in front of me asked me a question.  
A question.  
I.  
Never.  
Want.  
To.  
Hear.  
Again.

...

And so! Ends my story today!

For more details, just ask me or visit my house!

I'll need the tourism! Thanks!

Seriously, visit my place.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: I'M SEALAND  
**

Yeah, the jerk's like, off crying in his room, somthing about everyone hating him.  
I'll give it a week...  
Or...2 days.  
ANYWAY! Thanks for the ideas! They're Awesome!  
If I can make that jerk explode, He'll have to accept me as a nation!

Cheerio!  
Sealand.

**Reply:**

Huh...

You're welcome, I suppose.

Now pay up.

It wasn't for free you know.

**From:Greece's kitty**

(posting as athens)  
Giea hongkong  
Mytilini: I CAN PLAN A WEDDING FOR HONGKONG AND ICELAND TOO!  
Sister... Why are you makeing greece try on a wedding dress?  
Mytilini: I have to know if it fits him before I fix it!  
Greece:-_- kill me now...  
Brother is getting married?! I GOT DIBS ON KOUMBARA!  
Mytilini: I claimed that, but you can be the second one!  
Greece: *takes off wedding dress and leaves*  
BROTHER!PUT CLOTHES ON!  
Greece:*falls asleep*  
Mytilini:im getting iaponia so he can try on the groom suit, thing, whatever the fuck its called*leaves to find japan*  
Kitty:

**Reply:**

Hell no.

It's best if you don't bother Japan.

Because he's...well...

With Taiwan.

**From:Wierdo0101**

ur feelings on Hongice?

**Reply:**

Absolutely sickening.

**From:missnoodlechan**

Hong Kong  
*gives hug*  
I like hugs.  
Hongice is one of my OTPs, but I won't force it on you!  
How do you feel with Iggy brows?  
What did you think the first time you saw England drunk?  
3  
Ttyl

**Reply:**

Ah, sure.

...

Good.

At least you aren't some fangirls...

So...I guess I'll give you some of my dumplings...

...

...Sir?

Ah, I mean the old man?

What do you mean by that?

That was hilarious...I thought, "He's not a gentleman like he said after all?"...

What he did was contradicting to what he said a few days before that.

Zaijian.

**From:Froggiecool**

(Before I begin, I'll do Japan's when I have enough time to give reasonable resonses.)

(as myself)

Hi Hong Kong!

I'm very good on the useless trivia front. For example: clocks go in the direction they do, as this is the direction the shadow moves on a sundial in the Northern Hempisphere. Had they have been invented in the south (let's say...Australia), then anti-clockwise would be clockwise, and vice-versa.

Everyone says that, and then they go get married so they don't have to be alone any more.

...

Personally, I think I'd rather be alone. The entire idea of dating, let alone marriage, repulses me.

Britain refrains from posting today, due to his hang-over. He'll be back next time.

Oh, but Canada wishes to politely remind you of his existance.

Bye!

Froggie.

**Reply:**

((A/N: Thank you _very_ much for sending it in message! ^v^))

Hi there!

...Hmm...Interesting. You're pretty intellectual.

Some people think that, while others don't.

Oh...I see.

It must have been a lot of trouble for you...

...Canada?

...Where is he on the map?

Zaijian!

* * *

Okay, like, thanks for commenting!

But still...seriously?

HongIce?

There are _lots_ of much more better pairings than _that disgusting garbage._

Anyway! It's fine to talk about or support HongIce but...PLEASE!

DO NOT put it in MY BLOG!

I'll place a firework under your house.

...S-Seriously...C-Cut it out...

It's Iceland. It's Iceland. Go mess with him!

Just don't mess with my blog and I!

...

And...oh yeah!

China! I haven't lost to you!

And...Norway, if you're reading this right now.

I have a video of Iceland.

So, you can now get it...

And it's worth _millions_ of Norwegian Kroner! It's authentic!

Zaijian! Thanks for commenting and reading everyone!

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia._

A/N: ...Actually, I don't mind if you talk about HongIce in here...It's only Hong Kong who finds it _"absolutely revolting".  
_I'm not a supporter of it, but only a little. So...go ahead! Just don't worry about HK placing an explosive in your house-!


	11. I don't have time to put a title!

_**Welcome to Fragrant Harbour Blog**_

You are Visitor Number: I don't know!

Mood: I'm updating as fast as I can!

Time: Just look it up yourselves!

Location: ...Hm...judging from the scenery...I guess I'm in China.

Subject: "About what happened a few days ago."

Okay, I like, apologise for not updating.

I had more...ahem...more important matters to attend to.

And...I...think I'm in China...

I'm in a rather...troublesome situation right now.

So...I guess this is where I explain to you how I got into this.

Ahem...If you read and remembered my previous blog post.

A person suddenly asked me a...baffling question.

It was...um...

...Do I really have to tell you guys?

...I guess so.

Well, she asked me...

She asked me...

Argh-! I can't type it! I can't even think about it!

A-Anyway, I'll type it quick so I can tell it you guys!

Well...Well...She asked me if...if...

She asked me if I liked anyone-!

...

...

I kind of altered the question a bit...(*cough*itwasaboutstupidpairings*cough*)

Then...I kind of just stood there silently...

Until others...Or more precisely...fan girls...followed her and started shouting ludicrous pairings...

And that's when I ran away from them...

I can't believe they'd follow me up on the rooftops...

Fortunately, I was able to lose them.

But then, as I was strolling around town a few days after that incident...

I saw the same person...And...guess what?

It must be my unlucky day, since she brought more 'friends' along.

Are they secretly ninjas of Japan or something?

...Believe me, they are monsters of destruction.

You wouldn't want to encounter them.

...Unless you _are_ one of them.

If you are...I'm staying away from you.

It's because of them that I'm in the old man's place.

I'm in a Chinese noodle shop right now.

I guess I'll reply to your comments right now.

While they don't know my location.

But...I can hear them yelling outside.

Anyway, off to your comments.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From:Froggiecool  
**  
Good afternoon,

I would love to visit, but can't due to a lack of money, visa and passport.

Thank you. I am very disppointed by the lack of knowledge shown by some Americans (and, unfortunatly, some of my people), and so am trying to educate them.  
On another note, if you were to die and leave a skeleton... Or just give me a skeleton, that works too... I can identify gender, ethnicity, age and cause of death! And have paperwork to prove it.  
Less creepily, I am also trying to learn to identify languages by their phonetic patterns and internation. This is proving more problematic... I can tell Cantonese and Manderin apart if they are next to each other, but not isolated... And that's not even thinking about Europe. *sigh* Long term ambitions, no?

Britain is now over his hangover, but not in the mood to chat - France is visiting tomorrow. ;) (read this two ways - things are about to go downhill, or the writer is feeling lazy)

Canada is... Find the States (if you can't manage that, go speak to him [USA]. He can be an idiot, but he can always find himself). Alaska's the bit up in the top left. Next to that, seperating it from the rest of the USA is Canada!

However, I'm sure he's fairly used to this... Not even Sealand has trie to get recognised by him.

Anywhich,

Have a good evening,  
Froggie!

**Reply:**

Ah...I see.  
But I would be delighted if you would visit. I'll look forward to it.

You're welcome.  
Hm...Impressive.  
You must have came from a school with excellent reputation...either that or it's just your thirst for knowledge.  
It's fine. Long term ambitions are good. Even I have them.

Ahh...Him, eh?  
The 'bloody frog'.

I see...The...country north of America? That's him, right?

Uh-huh...I kinda forget him too...

You have a good evening as well.

**From:Greece's kitty**

Me: ...  
Mytilini:ICELAND!WHAT DRESS SIZE ARE YOU!?  
Iceland:LEAVE ME ALONE!  
Mytilini: ill just guess, hk what tux size are you?

**Reply:**

...Oh shoot.

_You_'re one of _them_, aren't you?

...

...

Not a chance.

**From:Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**

Hong Kong, you tell them. I hate HongIce with a dying passion-

Wait...what...

YOU SERIOUSLY ARE GIVING NORWAY A VIDEO OF ME? WHAT?  
How did you even get that? D:  
Ugh...anyways...that's all. Bye.  
-Iceland.

**Reply:**

No. I refuse.

_You_ tell them. I'm currently hiding away from the...fan girls.

Yes...Yes, I am.

...Hehe...You _really_ wanna know?

...

...

...

Shoot! They found me!

Gotta go! Bye!

**From:Amelia Kirkland**

Hey Old Chap!

I can't believe it took me this long to find out you have a blog!

Old man took away my laptop so I'm "using" Ice Cube's!_

(Iceland:give me back my laptop!)

Any ways i want to know if your still up to "Reheating" old man's house cause, i have your my partner in crime for this and if I'm going down your coming with me

Cheers,  
London  
P. you don't then I'll hunt you down with my guitar! :P

**Reply:**

Uh...hey!

Look, I'm kinda running away from crazed people right now, so I like, apologise if I can't give a proper reply.

"Reheating", huh?  
Yeah, I still am. But not right now, I'm busy and he just went over his hangover so I don't want to bother him right now.

Yeah, sure, whatever.

I'm kind of running for my life right now, like, literally!

**From:missnoodlechan**

Hong Kong  
* gives long hug*  
I like hugs, still.  
Don't fret over Crack!pairings, 'Kay!  
Iggybrows are REALLY thick eyebrows that end up on the faces of unfortunate ex-British colonies. So how do you feel about yours?  
Popsicle or Ice Cream, ANSWER NOW!  
*signs 'I love you' in ASL*  
ttyl

**Reply:**

Ah, thanks.

Thanks for that hug, I'm on a rooftop right now, so sorry in advance if my reply is not so good!

A-Ah...Sure.  
But...it's kinda hard when insane people behind me are screaming it at me!

I'm kinda used to it, so I don't really care about it now! But I was kinda mad at him at the beginning though-!

...Um...I don't know!

Uh...bye!

* * *

Shoot, shoot, shoot!

They're running fast! They're almost catching up!

Where did they get their agility?!

W-Well...I'm kind of preoccupied right now!

Question time!

* * *

**Question of the day:**

**Like, can you help me right now?**

* * *

I like, _really_ need the help right now, folks!

Who knows martial arts there?!

I was able to lose them in a few days, but now, they came back!

I'm currently in...Chang'an Avenue!

Someone! Call China!

They will probably glomp the old man instead of me!

Well then, that ends this blog post!

Bye!

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._

A/N: **This is the last time I will accept reviews.** Please send comments as private message.


	12. Airport

_**Welcome to Fragrant Harbour Blog**_

You are Visitor Number: I don't care right now!

Mood: Exhausted

Time: Look it up yourself please!

Location: Fujian (I'm in one of Fujian's airports.)

Subject: "I need my fireworks ASAP!"

Okay, like...

...This is me once again.

Right now, I'm in Fujian.

I was in Chang'an Avenue, then rode some transportation, then to Fujian.

And now I'm in one of Fujian's airports.

Good thing Fujian was being nice today...

...Sigh...

All I have on me is my phone, passport and...a few dollars.

But I think it's enough for a single plane ticket.

Now...where am I going?

I'll reply to your comments while I decide.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From:Alohapizzagoat  
**

China:  
HA, aru!

You are being chased by a couple of girls, aru?

How sad, aru!

Well, I'm not going to help you, aru~!

I have important work to be done, aru!

Like, earn more cool points, aru!

I h-have SO many, aru!

(He currently has -145 cool points.)

H-hey, aru! Who was that, aru?!

**Reply:**

Shut up, Gramps.

You're just jealous.

Jealooouus.

I don't care.

I'm fine anyway.

Yeah, Gramps.  
Real mature of you.  
"Important work"...pfft.

Bye.

**From:Greece's kitty**

Mytilini: fine ill just put you as the girl. Norway, whats iceys tux size  
Kitty: wtf...hk I wish you luck.  
Brazil: ill give you glitter  
Kitty:HK GIVE ME YOUR DRESS SIZE!*talkes hk* I need you to tell me, so I get SPARKLES!

**Reply:**

Heck no.

**From:Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**

WHAT? You are being chased by fangirls?  
Well, it's your fault for stealing China's.  
OOH! OOH! I know...I'll just send...er...  
KOREA. I'll put him there. That way, they'll-  
Ohwait. Those fangirls dun like Yong Soo, unfortunately. I'll just Romano in instead.  
ROMANO, GO HELP YOUR FRIEND.  
(Romano: Hell no. I'm not getting mauled by fangirls just for the Panda Bastard.)  
ER...he'll come around.  
I'm too scared to go help you myself...Sorry, Hong Kong. Fangirls scare me. Especially if they are weaboos...D:  
Well, that's all.  
-Red-Tulips.

**Reply:**

Obviously...  
They left China on their own.

Wait...No, you can send in Korea.  
Darn it, Romano.

Don't worry. It's fine.  
I can handle this by myself.  
...Probably.

**From:missnoodlechan**

Hong Kong  
*gives yuri spray*  
Hurry and spray this on yaoi fangirls(except for me) and they'll run away! Or put Seychelles in front of you and they'll attack her for being a **-block.  
I'll tell you a secret, you know what my gave OTP is, IggyChu , I need to see your caregivers together, or else I freak out. *manic smile spreads across face* You're their son, right?! *walks closer to you* *twiches* *starts stating random Opuim War facts* Who's you're dad, Hong Kong?! *begins to sing Tengoku e Ikou* *collapses*  
((I'm srry 4 the crazies,but you should really listen to Tengoku e ikou by miku hatsune))

**Reply:**

Who's Sey-what?  
Seychelles?

...What's this spray?  
I guess I'll try this thing out...

...What the...?

...What are you talking about? You're one of them?

...

...I don't have a dad-!

Uh...

Are you...alright?

Bye, I guess...

* * *

Hm...

Where should I go?

Or rather...

Who should I mess with?

I wanna get away from those crazy group of people.

I like, want to visit someone just to get away from the weird fans...

Maybe I should like, ask you I guess...

* * *

**Poll:**

**Who should I visit? *cough*whoshouldImesswiththistime?***

* * *

I'll leave it up to you people.

Good thing I brought my passport and money.

Well then, zàijiàn.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia:Axis Powers. Himaruya Hidekaz owns Hetalia:Axis Powers._


	13. At Fujian's for the meantime

_**Welcome to Fragrant Harbour Blog**_

You are Visitor Number: Ehh...Like, count it yourself.

Mood: Hoping that the fan girls don't know where I am.

Date: 13th of September 2012

Time: This is the time where I should hide and be like Japan's "ninja side".

Location: Uhh...I don't know either. I guess I'm still in Fujian...

Subject: "Staying at Fujian's for a while"

...Hey guys.

I'm staying over at Fujian's for a little while...

And I mean a _little_ while.

Heck, if I had another choice, I would've not stayed in his house.

But there...may _still_ be fan girls wandering about...

Good thing Fujian's asleep.

Again.

...Sigh...I'll just...reply to your comments now.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From:TheBlackPaperMoon**

COOL GUYS DON'T LOOK AT EXPLOSIONS. PERIOD.

It was a joke ;_;

Yep! Nordics are cool with me...

I forgot ._.

Welcome, even I have more cool points than China...He gave me 100,000 for being German and Italian...

Sorry for my super late post...I haven't been able to go on blogs lately...

CIAO!

**Reply:**

Sure!

Nah, it's fine.

Cool. I'll send about...Wait a second, 'kay?

...

...

Hm...I'll send about...approximately 668 photos of them, okay?  
That's fine with you, right?

...And don't even ask how I got 'em.  
*cough*actuallyyoucanask*cough*

Don't fret about it.  
I haven't been updating this frequently either.

Zaijian.

**From:Alohapizzagoat**

W-what, aru?

Unlike you, aru, I have better things to do besides blowing up the world with fireworks, aru!

Just think of it as your punishment for talking all my fangirls, aru!

((I don't really know who you should bother, Hong Kong... There are so many possibilities... Why don't you go to Europe?))

**Reply:**

(To China)

As do I, Laoshi.

Shut up, Gramps.  
You can't even do a perfect split, you're already four thousand to five thousand years old, okay?!

(To Alohapizzagoat)

Is that so? ...Hm... which European nation?

**From:Greece's kitty**

mytilini: you should visit turkey. or greece. just dont annoy my brother.  
kitty: fine. 2P HK!? WHATS YOUR DRESS SIZE!?  
Brazil: good idea.*gets chainsaw* tell me 2p hk... or die.*eyes glow red* tell me. tell me.  
2p hk:*runs*  
greece: please go annoy turkey...

**Reply:**

...I'll add that to the poll.

Heck no.  
Fine, how about we do this?

You get my 2P self, get 2P Iceland.  
And I will not be a part of your nonsense.

2P me should just run and run, and go to England's.  
That way, I can visit England indirectly, because after all...2P Hong Kong is me too, right?

...Hm...What's Turkey's climate and weather?

**From:Froggiecool**

You should visit... Japan. Because he is looking for you, and this would amuse me.

It would be a pleasure to visit. I wil save up... And keep it on my list. I have heard only good things about Hong Kong, unlike the rest of China. Then again, we are allied with America.

Thank you, and both. The school I am currently at is very highly reputed, but only by working very hard and seeking out knowledge was I able to get in. My first school was... Less so.  
I believe that everyone looks to the long term.

Yes, the frog. Apparently, a dog stole his clothes.

Correct. It is sad that everyone forgets him, but I am not suprised. That you can work it out is impressive, no matter if assistance is given. He was owned by my country for over 100 years, and Britain still forgets him. *rolls eyes*

Good bye.

P.S. Britain leaves a note saying that you'd better not be aiming to completely destroy anything this time... Paraphrased, of course (It reads more like: 'tell the damn idiot he'd better not be bloody planning to bloody...' and so forth.)

**Reply:**

Ehhh? He's looking for me?  
...For some reason, I think your planning something.  
Good.

Wonderful!  
That just proves I'm better than China is-!  
Being allied with America is _that_ bad?

Ahh...I like your diligence. Is it one of the ten best universities?

...I find that _very_ hard to believe.  
It is also quite plausible that he left his...garments behind just to aggravate England.

I pity him.  
Then England must be _very_ old.

Hm...Tell England that I _may_ or _may not_ visit his home to extremely annoy the bloody hell out of him.

Goodbye.

**From: Pho Real**

I noticed that when I went to Vegas, everyone suddenly decided to go somewhere else too...probably 'cuz of the explosives in Korea's house...  
*coughbighintcough*

Uhhh...visit...try Canada or something, or mess with Taiwan or whoever.

-South Vietnam

**Reply:**

Yeah, I know.  
I bet you had a heck of a _lot_ of fun there, huh?  
With no one chasing you, because not even half of the world knows about your existence.

...What?  
It's not my fault it exploded.  
I just misplaced them there.

...Sure.  
I'll add it to the poll.

Zaijian, South Vietnam.

**From:Lady Lime of Essex**

Hmmm... Get me a sighned pic of Fem!Rommano in her underwear and I'll save you from any future fangirls :D

Actualy...no, don't worry... unless you can get a pic of...N-nevermind!

**Reply:**

Hm...That's impossible for me...

Wait...

I think you should ask my counterpart instead or South Korea's counterpart since they're...well...counterparts.

Or...Romano, since it's _his_ counterpart.

Bye.

**From:missnoodlechan**

Hong kong  
*gives 'I'm Sorry' teddy bear*  
Uh, I'm, uh, sorry for freaking out there...  
I sorta, didn't read a lemon for a while, so I uh freaked out.  
I'm sorry.  
*whispers* I know you have a Dad though...  
Ttyl

**Reply:**

Uh...You don't really need to give me this...

It's fine.

...

How many times do I have to tell you people?

I do _not_ have a dad nor a mum-!

Bye.

* * *

**Poll:**

**Who should I visit? *cough*whoshouldImesswiththistime?*  
**

**Turkey:1  
**

**Greece:1  
**

**Japan:1  
**

**Taiwan:1  
**

**Canada:1**

* * *

Hm...The choices are all good.

But you can still suggest whoever you want-!

I like, wanna get out of here. Now.

Xie xie for reading and gaobie!

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia._

**A/N:** I will remind you people to **send comments only as private message.**


	14. Location is like, classified

_**Welcome to Fragrant Harbour Blog**_

You are Visitor Number: ...Sigh...Seriously, can I like, just ignore this?

Mood: I'm plotting...something. *cough*Ilikewannamesswithsomeone*cough*

Date: 15th of September 2012

Time: 29 minutes past 9:00 PM

Location: Classified. (For security purposes...*cough*andforplottingpurposestoo*cough*)

Subject: "Subject is also classified."

Hey guys.

I'm not sure if I will survive or not, but hopefully I will.

I am now out of Fujian. (So it may be lurking with those...crazed girls...)

But I will not state my current location/destination for security purposes.

And now, I shall reply to you, dear bloggers.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Alohapizzagoat  
**

Soo Jin:

I saw what you wrote to Miss Lime over there.

I'M NOT THAT CHEAP.

NO NO NO.

Go bother like, Iceland or something, he's your REALLY REALLY REALLY close friend, isn't he?

Like, REALLY REALLY REALLY close.

...

Is everyone looking for us?

We're planning our K Drama up here!

Aigoo, what's up with you guys? We're fine!

... Except for Sakura, I don't know where she went..

We haven't seen her yet...  
...

**Reply:**

Ehh? You're no fun, Soo Jin.

...

Heck no.  
Iceland won't even protect me from those fan girls.  
How would that be a close friend?

...

Ah. Good luck on the K Drama. I hope it's going well...

Not.

...

...

Who's the kidnapper?

Wait...

It couldn't be...

The one who South Vietnam fought, right? The weird guy...

Like, that would be really scary!

Zaijian!

**From: Greece's kitty**

mytilini: idk. turkey is humid? my beaches near turkey are really hot but they are ugly. tarti is way better...  
2p hk: ...*death glare*

**Reply:**

Hmm...I see.  
I'm not used to that kind of weather that much...

...

What the bloody hell, 2P HK?

Don't just glare at me like that. Attack someone else.

**From:Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**

God...I totally thought that I commented on your blog last time. Sorry for forgetting. m(_ _)m  
Er...to answer you poll...I would like for you to bother Taiwan. Idunknowwhyokay.  
Hm...er...have you really ever eaten a rabbit before? I wouldn't like for you too, considering that I have two pet rabbits...And...I don't think that rabbits are tasty...O.o  
Oh, I know. What's your favorite type of fruit? There are like, a bunch. I like Fuji Apples. They taste good. I don't like any other types of them...I only like those Japanese ones, some odd reason.  
Er..that's all.

Zaijian.

-Red-Tulips.

**Reply:**

Nah. It's fine.  
I'm used to it.

Taiwan?  
...If I did visit her, then I can't mess with her.  
Why?  
Because all she does is let me move her furniture.  
You know...Feng shui, feng shui.

Nope. Never.  
I don't think rabbits are tasty either.

Fruits...I guess it would have to be peaches. I suppose...maybe.

Zaijian.

**From: Froggiecool**

Afternoon!

He said he was, although this may or may not be true.  
I'm always planning something. What I am planning is queriable. It could be how to get a free trip to Moscow/Copenhagen, or it could be how to mess with your mind. Your choice!

*sighs* It'll be a while, but I do intend to visit. Currently, my list stands (in alphabetical order) Austria, Canada, Denmark, Finland, Hong Kong (not China), Iceland, Japan, Russia.  
America does not like China. By this process, we are not ALLOWED to like Chinese things... You're an exception, as we owned you for a time period. Things get very complicated there. (China's okay...)  
We also do not like being treated as either the 51st State, or maybe the 52nd, depending on how Canada is counted. Apparently, we have to follow anything they do. *rolls eyes*

*laugh* Thank you. I would love it to be, but am not adequately qualified as of yet. In Britain, a Sixth Form College is where you go to study for two years before university. The one I wish to study at is for my paticular field of interest, although not if all subjects are taken into account. It is second in my country for the subject I wish to read.

I also do. Upon further investigation, it seems he took of his 'clothing', strapped to the dog, then sent the dog away so he could blame it on this creature when he came to visit.  
They do have a tendancy to aggravate one another.

And to have America for a brother...  
If we consider that he was invaded by France in 1066, prior to that by Germania, prior to that Rome... Roman invasion (full one) was 43AD (they also attacked in 55BC), although the land has been inhabited far pre-dating that. So, not as old as China, but old.

I'll let him know.

...

He says bugger off.

Bye!

**Reply:**

I'll make sure to visit Japan...after I visit someone else.  
Hm...I'll stick with both.

Woah...huge countries.  
Famous due to their reputation, Austria, Canada, and Japan.  
The three Nordics too, huh...Well, if you're gonna like, visit them or something, let me know! I'll come with you! I'll pay for my own ticket, of course.  
And...Russia? Why?

Yes...America doesn't like Gramps. Gramps doesn't like America.  
I don't really like him much either. But that doesn't mean I like America. I don't like them both.  
Yeah! I rock!  
Even though I don't quite like the way you said it...

Tch...Greasy food-loving American...  
Who wants to be one of his states?  
...I wouldn't want to be.  
It must be really stressful...Following his so-called "heroic orders"...

Ah, I understand. I wish you luck.

...And another gormless idiot...What does he want to happen? Removing his...garments and messing with England and girls all day...  
Wait...if France is here and those fan girls...  
Can I let France chase the fans instead?  
So I can have my glorious peace? And so I'd be doing England a favour?

...Invaded by France...

...  
Is that why he gets drunk?  
And I thought "gentlemen" didn't get drunk. Well, at least he said so a few years ago.

...

...

...

Hahaha.

...

Hey, Mr. England. I know you're there.

I'll never "bugger off". I'll still continue on blasting your house.  
In fact, after I lose those crazy fans, I'll stop by at Birmingham then to London.

Zaijian.

* * *

Off to the poll...

**Poll:**

******Who should I visit? *cough*whoshouldImesswiththistime?***

**Turkey:1  
**

**Greece:1  
**

**Japan:1  
**

**Taiwan:2  
**

**Canada:1**

Hn...The poll's still not closed.

By the way, you can choose more than one nation.

Well then, Hong Kong signing off. Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.  
_


	15. Blog Entry 15

_**Welcome to Fragrant Harbour Blog**_

You are Visitor Number: How many people are living in your country? That's the visitor count.

Mood: Tired...

Date: 16th of September 2012

Time: It depends on where your home is.

Location: Where are you? I'm right behind you.

Subject: "Just kidding."

Yaawwwn...

Hey guys...

I'm too tired to put something in here. Might as well reply to you guys immediately.

...Now where's my panda...?

* * *

**Comments:**

**From:Greece's kitty  
**

mytilini: fine ill just annoy turkey.*picks up chainsaw* TUUUUURRRRKKKKEEEEEEYYYYY~  
turkey: what?!  
mytilini: HEHEHE!  
turkey: HOLY **!JERKULES! YOUR SISTER IS A MANIAC!  
greece:*eating popcorn watching turkey run from a crazed mytilini*...*not giving a ***  
kitty: thats not how you death glare. this is how you death glare.*eyes turn red and starts death glaring*...*volcanoes errupt*...*the earth is plunged into never ending darkness*  
2p hk:?  
kitty: WHATEVER~*skips away humming the lavender town theme* hmm hmmm hmmm hm hmm hmmm hmmm hm  
*earth returns back to normal*  
brazil: that is a creepy kid...I BLAME GREECE! AND AMERICA! AND TURKEY! HOLY ** A THREESOME OF YAOI! YAAAAY

**Reply:**

Go ahead. It's nice seeing someone annoying someone.

A creepy kid, indeed...

2P me, don't just stay there and run for your life, darn it.

And what do you mean by "threesome of yaoi", Brazil?

**From:Wierdo0101**

For your poll:  
JAPAN!

**Reply:**

Ah sure. I'll add it.  
Though I think he's lookin' for Taiwan...

**From:Froggiecool**

Sure thing! *coughlaughcough*  
Probably for the best. ;)

I didn't say ALL of them. Well, all of the countries, but not the whole country. *ducks head* I REALLY need some sleep... Stupid insomnia.  
Correct. Well, Canada's more... I'm not sure why, really. I suppose the idea of having no really old buildings facinates me - I want to see what it's like, but America doesn't appeal... And I want to work in Japan.  
Three of the Nordics, not the three Nordics. And sure - this'll be fun!  
I really don't know why I want to go to Russia, but I really do. Maybe it's the history, or the climate, or... Well, Russian's a very pretty lanuage, but that's no reason to visit... Can I just say I do?

At least the feeling's mutual?  
Who DO you like?  
Sorry, that was insensitive. It's generally agreed that any part of the Empire that left peacefully we are permitted to like, whatever the idiot across the pond says. To be honest, I think that invading the world was a little harsh from my country... And yes, I can feel you glaring into my back, thank you Britain.  
And anyway, you're... Hong Kong as a place is less intimidating than China. I'm not brining personalities into this.

Ugh... MacDonalds makes me feel ill just thinking about it...  
I don't think anyone WANTS to be one. He needs slapping around the face with a VERY big and hard book. And then forced to read it.  
Probably. Luckily, I am not my government. However, the number of air-force bases is off-putting, and they don't try to socialise with us 'natives' very much. And the number of people who end up dead because of him, directly and indirectly.

Danke!

*rolls eyes* Do we REALLY want to know?  
I'm sure France would be delighted to be ALLOWED to chase some women. I'm not asking him, though.  
I think your peace is more important than a favour.

*grimaces and nods* Yes, yes he was.  
More recently, by the Netherlands. But the invader was fairly high in line to the throne, and nobod really bothered to stop him until he got close to London. Token resistance rather than actual.

I guess? I don't think he takes his history WONDERFULLY well... And go put that down, Britain.  
I thought that too. Apparently, he has multiple personalities. Swearing's also agaisnt the Gentleman's Code of Conduct.

*smiles darkley* I'm sure he can be found for you... ;)

Good bye!

(Britain)

Hello, what do you want?

...

Yes, of course I'm here. Where else would I be?  
(Froggie wants to suggest the Moon, although it's not her turn she's sleep deprived and is finding this too amusing)

Blast all. ... Oh, bugger. That's what you're bloody planing. I'll go inform the bloody fire service.  
(Froggie would like to say she finds it very amusing that you're going to Mordor. :) )

**Reply:**

(To Froggiecool)

...Exactly.

I understand how insomnia feels. Sometimes if it won't disappear I just go strolling and riding trains from one station to another.  
Or I just go shopping.

I'm sorry for that mistake. Yeah, it will. And besides, I need more pictures of them.  
Sure...Russia would be happy.

I guess. They're having a little argument actually.

...N...None of your business. No one in particular.  
It's fine, I kind of understand.  
Yeah...I guess it's just because of power? Or maybe it was because he was invaded by France that he also wanted to conquer other nations?  
What you said is true anyways...It was a bit harsh of him.

Precisely. China doesn't follow traffic rules. And it's dangerous.

There are some McDonalds over here...But I don't know too much about it. I prefer Asian cuisine, though...some Western cuisine is good too.  
Yes, I was tempted to do that from the very beginning. Yeah...Why can't he just mind his own business?...

No problem at all.

On second thought, not really. But still, a great idea.  
Peace is the best, don't you agree?

...Must be his roots and why he's the way he is now.  
The Netherlands also had lots of colonies, yes? And so did France.  
Maybe it's also why England decided to try and conquer someone?

...He swears a lot. A _whole lot_. But not as much as South Italy, at least.

Hah. Goodbye.

(To England)

Hello to you.

Nothing. Nothing at all. Just a little chat.

Mr. England, don't be so violent. Aren't you supposed to be a "gentleman" like you said you are?

You could be at...France's? Or America's, possibly. Or maybe even China's.  
Just kidding, don't take it too seriously. You'll look older.  
(I'm sure he would _love_ to go to the moon.)

Go ahead.  
*cough cough*

(Oh yes, it would be very amusing indeed.)

Goodbye.

* * *

**Poll:**

******Who should I visit? *cough*whoshouldImesswiththistime?*cough***

**Turkey:1  
**

**Greece:1  
**

**Japan:3  
**

**Taiwan:3  
**

**Canada:1**

**Some other country: - (Suggest whoever)  
**

Thanks for commenting!

Hong Kong, signing off.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia:Axis Powers._

A/N: Whewww! Thanks for commenting~! Your comments here make my day! (This is the truth.) Your comments make my boredom go away, so send lots and lots, okay? Okay! Thanks for reading~! :D


	16. Blog Entry 16

_**Welcome to Fragrant Harbour Blog**_

You are Visitor Number: Unknown

Mood: Hasty

Date: Look it up yourself.

Time: 43 minutes past 7:00 PM

Location: Classified as of the moment...again.

Subject: "Closing of the poll..."

Okay so like, hey guys.

Tomorrow will be the closing of the poll, so make sure to vote! (It's okay more than once.)

Okay then. Thanks.

(I'll probably not be updating this for a while. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.)

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Greece's kitty  
**

brazil: greece+america+turkey= kitty. do you understand?  
mytilini: EHEHEHE*bitchslapping turkey with chainsaw*  
kitty: nya~ NYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYAN  
2p greece: blakes..  
mytilini: dont make me bitchslap you with a chainsaw...  
2p greece:...

**Reply:**

...Ahhh...I understand.

Wait...

No I don't.

Woah, cool! Nyan Cat!  
Not really...

Nice chainsaw.

**From: missnoodlechan**

Hong Kong  
H-hi, Hong K-kong.  
Do you re-remember me?  
I'm sorry I didn't comment for 2 blog e-entries. I tried to but I was confused as where to ask questions. *bursts into tears* o(╥﹏╥)o  
Ima crummy person~!  
I'm sorry!  
Good bye!

**Reply:**

Hey.

Yes, of course. I remember you clearly.

It's fine.

N-No you aren't-!

H-Hey...Wait!

**From:TheBlackPaperMoon**

YAY! AGREE-NESS!

I'M FORGIVEEEENNNN! *Throws sugar in the air* I forgot what I was being-OKAY, WHY DO I FORGET SO MUCH!?

...I blame America.

...OF COURSE IT'S FINE WITH ME! But, really, how DID you get them? ...Do you like, stalk them? ._.

I forgot what I was fretting about ._.

CIAO!

**Reply:**

Don't worry.  
I forgot too.

Everything is America's fault.  
It's also his fault that England coughs blood every 4th of July. True story.

...Hm...You _really_ like, wanna know?  
Well...I guess I could tell you...

No, I don't really stalk them. I follow them.  
And...(please don't tell Iceland this) I...have this sort of like, "secret passage" in his room, and in the others' rooms.  
...So there.

I forgot as well.

**From: Froggiecool**

Hello again!

Normally it's three in the morning, and I live in a small village in the middle of England, UK. There are no trains. I tend to draw, or write... Or stalk nations on their blogs. However, the last gets boring after a while.

I'll bring the alcohol, then.  
Well, I guess it's better than having him angry with you? Maybe if I do ever go, I'll have to take a peace offering with me. Like... More alcohol? Wait, he probably wouldn't appreciate cider...

What about this time? *rolls eyes*

Not that sort of like! I mean, who would you choose to spend time with... Um... Given free choice of any nation (or nations), who would you take shopping for a birthday present for whomever you like-like (who you do not have to specify)? You get to use the credit card of the nations you take with you.

Also read this as, who are your friends?

Who really knows? nations get blinded by the will of their bosses, too. Humans tend to like the whole 'World Domination' thing. Can't see why. Sounds like hard work, and a bit dull.

Neither do the French... Which means the Chinese are compared to the French, which means they are bad! (anything French is bad - they eat froggies!)

I like good home cooked food, which MacDonalds definatly is not. Or pub food. That's good too... Fish, steak and ale pie... :) Asian-style take aways are good for a change, but real Asian food would be good to try.  
If everyone did, things would get done.

Actually, they wouldn't, would they?

Oh, peace is brilliant. I like peace and quite and my mentally disturbed sister NOT cutting through the door with a knife. I mean, she could knock.

Could be he didn't know better?

Too true. I don't think Americans count half the words I consider swear words as such, though...

Bye!

Oh, I'll do the notes I added here, too.

I heard that everyone wants to be an astronaught at some point in their lives. How he got there is the best question, considering only Russia has working space-transport at the moment. ... So I guess he wasn't?

*nods head* Off you go, then! Say hi to Mount Doom on your way.  
(Mordor is Brimingham, Mount Doom is Scarfell Pike, FYI [Maybe only in my head, but anyway]. And before you ask, the word is not crazy or insane, but eccentic)

(Britain)

Good afternoon to you.

If that is the case, of what do you wish to speak?

Of course I'm a gentleman! I'm only violent to defend myself, against the idiot American, the bloody frog and people who dare stand in my way.

Don't be a fool.

Good bye.

**Reply:**

Hello.

I agree with you on the last part.

Sure.  
Russia loves vodka, doesn't he?

China doesn't like America sticking his nose in his business, yet America still continues to do so.

Oh. I think...Macau or Taiwan.  
'Friends'? ...Well I guess they can be considered as friends...

Indeed. "World Domination" seems farfetched...but for some reason, almost every nation wishes for them to have "world domination".

I can see that. Just by looking at France.

I'll let you try some when you visit or something.  
If only someone would smack him...Oh wait, England would smack him. So...problem solved.

Maybe. I won't know unless I try it.

Yes, peace is _absolutely_ brilliant, but it gets _so_ boring after a while.  
So I try to stir up trouble.

Your sister sounds like Russia's sister.

I don't really know, England knows. Probably.

Americans cuss a lot too. And if someone just bumped into you and they instantly utter profanities. I'm _not_ saying _everyone_ is like this, okay? I'm most certainly _not_, people.

I guess...Russia's a mysterious nation.

Haha.

(To Britain)

...I don't even know. Could be anything.

...Okay. Then how about Sealand?

Don't be so grumpy.

Good bye.

* * *

You can suggest _any nation_ on the poll.

Well then, I still have something to do.

Goodbye.

Hong Kong, signing off.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia._


	17. Newsflash

_**Welcome to Fragrant Harbour Blog**_

You are Visitor Number: Unknown

Mood: I discovered that I can be like, a reporter.

Date: 20th of September 2012

Time: 16 minutes past 2:00 PM

Location: In some country's broadcasting centre

Subject: "Newsflash, people!"

Hello again, dear viewers.

This is Hong Kong reporting live.

I bring you few pieces of information from around the world's blogs.

1) America wrote a fanfic entitled, "ROITANY FTW".

- ...I read it. I recommend this to you guys, like seriously. It's darn hilarious and it can be used as material to piss South Italy off.

Warning:

*If you happened to read this and mentioned it to South Italy, the Safety Precautions Organization would like you to equip yourself with the following items:

: helmet  
: shield, should be able to withstand tomato bursts and blasts  
: armor, should be able to withstand tomato sauces  
: first-aid kit  
: Chibi Spain, should be cute and treated with care  
: Spain, should not be able to read the atmosphere  
: North Italy, should just stay the way he is  
: Germany  
: Ancient Rome  
: America, the mastermind

2) England's talking like a pirate like no tomorrow.

- I didn't know how to react but I guess that he's lost his memory and went back to the past. (?)

Warning:

*If you happened to comment on his blog and your comment contained something he doesn't like, the Safety Precautions Organization would like you to follow the following:

: fight back - the most ridiculous option yet. You can't beat him at swords.  
: Call France - a perfect method to buy time for you to run.  
: Call Spain - a perfect method for you to film a historical action movie. Bring some popcorn while you're at it.  
: Call his brothers - We do not know what will happen. However, we are sure that chaos will ensue.  
: Call America - a good option, but not advisable. Results of using this option is unpredictable.  
: Call China - absolutely not advisable. But can be used if you want to film another movie.  
: run - the success rate of you surviving when choosing this method is 0.01 %. We wish you luck.  
: APOLOGISE! - there is nothing else to do if all the other methods fail. This is not quite guaranteed to work.

3) China is still missing.

- I honestly don't know where they are.

4) South Korea is doing "Oppa Gangnam Style"!

- Yeah...

Warning:

*Whatever you do, don't distract him while he's dancing.

5) The Bad Touch Trio and the Baltic Trio's character songs shall be released soon. Very soon.

- Yeah. It was not half-bad.

6) Do not mess with Italy's pasta.

- I sincerely advise you to not mess with his pasta. Or else bad things will happen.

Warning:

*If you messed with the pasta, the Safety Precautions Organization would like you to execute a few steps:

: make some pasta - if he likes it, you're clear. If he didn't...well...you're dead.  
: Call South Italy - he might calm his brother down. Probably...  
: RUN! - book a flight, get on another country and GET AWAY FROM ITALY!

Well, like, thank you very much for tuning in to this broadcast.

Stay tuned for more updates.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From:Greece's kitty  
**

brazil:...  
kitty: i like poptarts OH MY GOD HK! PLEASE SAY YOU LIKE HONGICE

**Reply from Hong Kong:**

Heck no.

**From: Froggiecool**

Hi!

Apparently, most nations don't do very much with their lives... That they'll admit to.

He does seem to.

Good choice.  
I'm a little uncertain as to what friend means, beyond a dictionary definition. It seems... Ambiguious.

Nobody likes America sticking his nose in their buisness, but he still does.

Nobody has ever achieved it, so why do they think it is possible? Even if they achieve, they will end up falling apart due to the chaos and uprisings it would cause.

*nods head* But, only we may destroy the French. Nobody else can.

Thanks!

Everyone should slap him!

Peace with yourself. And not anyone having their lives threatened. But not total peace.  
Yeah... Belarus mixed crazy-Russia with America's need for attention. She's... An experience. A handful. My sister.

I imagine he's not too willing to enlighten us.

If I bump someone, or they bump me, I apologise. I don't swear.  
I would be ashamed if you were. I think more of you than that.

Very mysterious.

:)

Bye!

P.S. Britain's not... Himself today. Urk... You'll see what I mean... -_-'

(from Britain)

Ahoy me hearty!

Then get yerself down here, ya bilge rat. We got a long way ta go by midnight, and the armarda ain't gonna blow up itself.

Sealand? Wha's that? I'm the king of the ocean; grab me some grog while ya at it!

Nay, I ain't grumpy, ya filthy rat. Get scrubbing me decks - we're a-looking our best!

Avast! Here comes the Spaniards!

**Reply from Hong Kong:**

Yeah, I know...Nothing else to rant about except countries bothering countries, micronations wanting to get noticed, nations' favourite food went out of stock, "tomato bastards" barging in your room, a psychotic sister stalking you, crying like a baby, and eating licorice and hamburgers.

I don't even know why he's obsessed with those stuff.

Yeah, it does.

So true. He could just not mind the other nations and eat his burgers.

Yes. Apparently, they're not thinking about the effects if they try to do that, and what will happen to the world. All they care about are stinking riches.

Why is that?

You're welcome.  
I agree.n

Siblings are a handful. I can tell because of the Nordics.

Bye.

P.S. Ugh...Great.

(To Britain)

...What on earth are you talking about?

Sealand's a little brat near you. Yeah yeah sure, "king of the ocean". I don't know what "grog" is, but I'm guessing it's rum. I'm sorry but we don't have rum here.

...No thanks.

...Good luck with that...

**From: Dawnshine**

Hello Hong Kong!:D

I'm kinda new here so I'll just ask a few questions! Who's your best friend?Did you ever have a crush before?If so,who?:3

See ya

P.s your nyotalia version is so cute3

**Reply from Hong Kong:**

Hello.

Best friend, huh?

Myself.

And no, I never had a crush. I had more important things to do than think of that.

Thanks, I guess. She'd be happy to hear that.

* * *

Okay. Like, thanks for voting on the poll.

I guess I'll visit Taiwan. Or Japan.  
Both. I don't know. But my guess is that Japan's like, seriously busy right now so...

Taiwan.

And another group of nations to annoy afterwards.

Well then, bye.

This was Hong Kong, stay tuned to the current blog updates.

Until next time, folks.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia:Axis Powers._

A/N: Thanks, ya guys! Please send comments as **private message**. Thanks for reading~!


	18. In Taipei with Taiwan, and Japan?

_**Welcome to Fragrant Harbour Blog**_

You are Visitor Number: Wǒ bùzàihū. (If you know what this means, I'll give you a virtual dumpling.)

Mood: (=_=)

I'm with: Taiwan

Date: 21st of September 2012

Time: 13 minutes past 3:00 PM

Location: Taipei, Taiwan

Subject: "With Taiwan...and someone else?"

Hey, guys.

So, like...here are my new_!_ set of achievements.

_New!_ Achievements:

*Escaped from a horde of fangirls.

*Bombed South Korea's house...by accident. (Guys, I swear, it was an accident.)

*Discouraged fan girls. (HAHAHA! Fangirls, who's laughing now? I don't like the silly pairings you support! Wake up!)

*I have the skills to be a reporter. (Heck yeah. I am _awesome_ as a reporter.)

Yeah...Like, my achievements have been pretty few lately, huh?

Well you know what?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

I'm gonna change that.

I'm like, gonna go mess with someone.

And I bet you can guess who it is.

Nope, it's not Taiwan.  
Not Japan.  
Not Norway.  
Not Prussia. (Though that may be possible.)  
Not South Italy. (Though it's nice to mess with him. Pfft, tsundere tomato.)

Anyway, you can just like, guess but I'll never tell the answer. So like, I have to proceed now, right? Yeah.

Oh, and Taiwan's with me.

Dàjiā hǎo〜!

Yeah...and she'll be like, answering _some_ comments with me.  
And...for those pranksters out there...

Don't even try to mess with Taiwan.  
Why? It's because you can't.  
I would know.

I tried to piss her off lots'a times, but...to no avail.

Instead, she let me move her furniture around...You know...feng shui.

Well then, I won't drag this on for too much, off to comments.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: South Vietnam (Pho Real)  
**

yo.  
uhh. um, America's havin this party at some burger joint he found, and he told me to invite peeps.  
So yeah.  
You guys don't mind coming, right?  
*cough there will be good blackmail opportunities*  
And i kinda have to give you guys something.  
-S. vietnam

**Reply: **

Huh? Yeah, sure. I'll be like, comin' over.

Me too!

Blackmail opportunities...sigh...just when I had something fun to do...  
Oh well, I guess my little "appointment" will have to wait, after all, blackmail opportunities are my weapons.

Huh? Give us what? Presents?

I don't think so.

Bye.

**From:Alohapizzagoat**

Soo Jin:

W-what?! What would you describe as fun, then?

*Headdesk* HONG, come ON.

You aren't as clueless as Spain! You can figure it out!

He's your VERY VERY VERY CLOSE friend!

...

Oh, well thank you, Hong. You're nicer than I thought.

...

WHAT.

Oh well, keep in mind, I have a very VERY special spot for you, Hong~!

...

...

Woah, Hong, let's not jump to rash conclusions, okay?

You know, maybe she wasn't kidnapped, y'know?

South Vietnam? Eh he...

...

WHAT?! Why are you staring at me like that?!

I w-wasn't thinking of anything weird!

...

*Cough* So, are you saying Slenderman kidnapped her, then?

...

Oh. That's too bad...

...

What's a Slenderman, again?

**Reply:**

Hm...Let me think...Lots of stuff. That involves nations' secrets and messin' with them. And talking to dragons and stuff like that.

Hm...well for me I think it's going shopping, cosplaying, and visiting Japan-kun!

...Why are you like, using "-kun"? That's a Japanese suffix.

...S-So what? I just like it, that's why-!

...Yeeaaah...sure.

How can you be so sure about that? Have you asked him about it?

...Who's Iceland?

...

You're getting creepier and creepier, kimchi woman.

...

Well...It _could_ be South Vietnam who like, took her or something.

Just kidding. There's not way.

Unless there is a way.

...No, you're most definitely thinking of something absurd.

I'm sure you just like, thought of something more than weird.

Sigh...Search Slenderman in the internet, then you'd get the information you'd need.

And also, I like, saw this guy who dressed up as Slenderman and well, the guy wasn't creepy.  
Instead, he was tryin' to be like, hilarious. Heck, he even wore sunglasses and that made him look like Mr. Oppa Gangnam Style-! Heck, he _tried_ to do the dance.

Who's Slenderman? What's "Oppa Gangnam Style"?

...

Seriously, Taiwan...don't be like China.

**From:Greece's kitty**

you forgot to put call in greece for england.  
or athens.  
HK AND ICEY SITTIN IN A TREE KISSING(they see me trollin)

**Reply:**

...Taiwan...pardon me for a second.

Huh?...O-Okay...

Good.

...Okay, now see here, _you_.

For the _millionth_ time already, that. is. _never_. happening.

Hmpf!

...U-Um...Ah, Hong Kong! ... What's the matter? You seem kinda mad...

It's nothing...

Anyway, continuing with the co-

_*door bursts open*_

...?

...Eh?

_*Japan enters*_

J-J-J...JAPAAAAANNN-KUUUUNNNN!

*facepalm* Darn it. Bad timing.

_A-Ah-! T-Taiwan-san, p-please let go of me for a few moments. I have something to talk about with Hong Kong._

Eeeeh?! ...F-Fine then.

Sigh...Japan...Taiwan, please leave us alone to talk about something for a few moments.

*nod*

Sooo...Japan...Ahem...what's your business with me?

_Ah yes. I'm sorry for interrupting you but um...I would like to ask you why you spiked my drink and why is there a rumour that Taiwan-san and I are dating..._

Ohhh that.

_...P-Please don't say it like that like it's an easy situation._

Well...Technically, it wasn't me who spiked your drink, it was Yong Soo. And I am not the one who spread that rumour.  
My guess is that the fangirls did it.

_I-I see...Yong Soo spiked the drink...but...you were the one who switched my tea with the drink, yes?_

Yeah, more or less.

_*sweatdrop* (Wh-Why must he be such a blunt child...acting that this matter is nothing...)_

F-Fans, h-huh...

Yeah, fans. Probably the same kin as the ones that chased me.

_Ch-Chased? _

Yeah, from Hong Kong to China/Fujian to Taiwan.

_I-I see...that is all. Well then, I apologise for interrupting you._

No prob.  
Well, actually you can stay.

_Eh? I can?_

But Taiwan's here though.

_...I-I see. I will stay, I think..._

Heh...

Hey you two, here some tea.

Like, thanks.

_Thank you very much._

Well then like, resuming to the comments.

**From: missnoodlechan**

Hong kong  
You're a great reporter, I would watch you alllll day! I'm sorry I missed you you again but I'm banned from the computer, for...stuff, I have to sneak on! Do you ever vist England?  
Ttyl

**Reply:**

Thanks, missnoodlechan.

Thanks for all these compliments.

Ah...I see. Being banned sucks...You know...China and his ways...yeah.

Visit England?

...

...

Well, I don't know.  
We shall see.

**From:Froggiecool**

Hello.

Hah! I tricked my ipod into thinking it had more battery left after telling me it was empty! Froggie 1, random-pieces-of-electronic-equiptement 9.

I mean, seriously. It's just stupid. They should discuss important things like the American elections (for America), the islands row (Japan and China), the Eurozone crisis (Euro countries [read: Spain]), ect. No wonder nothing gets achieved. All they do is whine!

What one chooses, I suppose...

He could not mind other nations and spend his free time getting the intelligent members of his society to solve global issues like famine, drought and global warming? He may be an idiot, but one can inspire many.

Most people who win the lottery, in my country at least, end up either broke or dead within 10 years. And by dead, I mean suicide.

It's a matter of principle. We've been fighting them either physically or politically since around the 9th century AD. For most of that time it was physically. Nobody else is allowed to kill them if we haven't managed it yet.  
What do you think happened with the World Wars?

The Nordics? Why are they proof? I thought you would know from first hand experience, personally.

Yeah... He's gone to who knows where, so I'll forward the comments, and see if he replies...

In the meantime, I think that it's a lovely idea for you to give the news on everyone else. It's very entertaining.

...

...

Britain's ignoring me, so I'll translate last time's comments for you:

'Hello, friend.'

'Come here. It's a long way to Spain, and I want to blow up his house with your assistance.'

'What is Sealand? I rule the oceans, so find me some watery alcohol.'

'I'm not grumpy, please will you come help me clean my ship so I can blow up Spain in style. *pink sparkles and swirl in a way even Poland would be proud of*'

'Hey, look! Here are some Spainish people! Let's make pretty patterns with gunpowder!'

So... Basic translation from pirate! ONCE he goes back to normal, I'm sure he'll respond appropriatley.

Bye,

Froggie.

**Reply:**

Funny! Haha.

Yeah. Whining about stuff that won't even change their lives if they just whine about it all day.

_W-Well...th-that issue is actually...erm...r-really...s-serious...Too serious for me to discuss it to people.  
A-And th-the people might not visit if they hear that we have some...disputes..._

Well, you know what I think? That that Asian country should just mind it's own islands!

Like, who are you talking about, Taiwan?

You know who I mean, Hong Kong! It's-!

_U-Um! P-Please! Let's just change this subject!_

See? This is what happens if you discuss something really serious. Discussing about territorial disputes are annoying.

I like, see them in the news, almost every day.  
Seriously, can't they just like, talk about something else _besides_ those things? I'm like, not involved in it.

_I'm sorry._

Why are you even apologising?

I guess I see your point...  
_Urgh...The World Wars..._

Let's just change the subject before Japan goes into "I-apologise-for-that-time! mode".

Woah...they love the lottery...  
_Th-They committed s-suicide?!_  
That's horrible!

Well I guess so.  
Do the French and English still fight up to this day?  
_Sigh...France-san and England-san...some things never change._

Well yeah. But I was more like, not quite involved in the others' matters. I was pretty much the quiet (and possibly the only sane) one in the group, besides Japan and Macau.  
I didn't involve myself in their problems as much as possible but...China keeps on dragging me in his problems so...yeah.

_Well...at first, I was kind of feeling...uncomfortable with so many people._  
Really, Japan? Well, I think you're fun to be with!  
_Th-Thank you. I think._

Pfft...and they say they aren't in a relationship. How fishy.

But the Nordics' situation's much more different.  
You got a noisy one, creepy stalker-ish one, a scary-as-heck one, a too-cheery-for-his-own-good one, and lastly, a sorta-emo-in-my-perception one.

I just thank goodness that I wasn't stuck with people like that.  
Well...South Korea was there...yeah. But...I guess he's okay. Once you get like, used to him.

Ugh...South Korea...

_W-Well...I still don't like his...habits._

Yeah, Japan. I'm just lucky he doesn't do his "habits" to me.

Sure. I'm glad you think so.

I appreciate the translation. I honestly had, more or less, no idea what he meant.

Goodbye.

* * *

Okay, so like, this was...

Hong Kong.

Taiwan.

_Japan._

for this blog entry.

Thanks for reading, guys.

Xiexie!

_Arigato._

__Oh, and...next blog entry...

I'm going over to Europe!

Hehe...

...You aren't gonna do something, right?

What makes you sure, Taiwan?

_...S-Somehow...I feel a very bad feeling._

__You must be imagining it, Japan.

Anyway, that was all.

Once again, thanks for reading.

Hong Kong, _Japan_, Taiwan, out!

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia._

**A/N: Just a note to say, people. I never intended to offend anyone, if I did unintentionally, I am sorry. **  
**And yes, I'm not quite a pro of discussing serious political matters...though I do watch them on TV. **  
**Asia has lots of problems, and so does the continent of Europe...but I do hope that these problems will eventually disappear.**  
** ARGH-! I'm _really_ not a pro at discussing these kinds of serious stuff! I sound like an idiot! A-Anyway, thanks for reading as always, guys! Peace!  
**


	19. Hetalia News Update!

_**Welcome to Fragrant Harbour Blog**_

Mood: Words can't express how annoyed I am. Just kidding, I'm stoic like usual.

I'm with: Springirth Dale

Date: 21st of September 2012

Time: 49 minutes past 5:00 PM

Location: Hong Kong

Subject: "Hetalia News Update!"

Hey, guys.

I'm with this kid named "Springirth Dale" right now...

And she's freaking out.

Like, literally.

_Who would NOT freak out, Hong Kong?! There's an animated version of Hetalia Fantasia already! I'm often updated on Hetalia news!  
I like, analysed the news first...The pictures seemed familiar..._

_England as a mage.  
America as a gunner.  
Japan as a healer.  
Russia wearing a different outfit than usual._

_Then...I saw you!_

_Wearing that white duangua! Then I was like, "W-Wait...Hong Kong...wearing a white duangua...Th-This means...that...this is...HETALIA FANTASIA!"  
_

_Then I print-screened it then I decided to share to EVERYONE! And then, and then...  
_

Yeah! I get it now!

Will you please quiet down?

People are looking!

_Sure sure, Mr. Hong Kong. I apologise for letting my hyperactive side show..._

It's fine. Just don't freak out that much, 'kay?

_Okay._

_Oh, and people of the world, I will be borrowing Hong Kong's blog if some new Hetalia news, comes out, okay? If you would like that, of course.  
_

Yeah. I'm fine with you using my blog, but_ only_ to inform the people of the world of new Hetalia news. Get it?

_Yes._

Good.

Well then, that was all for today.

_Zaijian! _

Zaijian.

* * *

Sigh...Really?...

Anyway, question time.

**Question:**

**Is it fine with you people if Spring updates you with the latest Hetalia news?  
**

* * *

I don't really care if it's either yes or no...

But I'm sure she would be _really_ glad if she could...

Anyway, that's all.

Zaijian, people.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia:Axis Powers. Himaruya Hidekaz owns Hetalia:Axis Powers._

**A/N:Trust me, guys. I _really_ freaked out.  
My sibling even said, "Okay okay, now shut up". But how can I? I check the Hetalia news when I have time. And my efforts of checkin' the news have been rewarded! YES! Hetalia Fantasia gettin' animated! YEAH! Check the official Hetalia website, it's there.  
Thanks for reading~!  
**


	20. I'm bored

_**Welcome to Fragrant Harbour Blog**_

Mood: Bored

Date: 22nd of September 2012

Time: 2 minutes past 11:00 PM

Location: Hong Kong

Subject: "I'm Bored..."

Heeeyy, guys...

I'm like, seriously bored.

I'm like, seriously serious about this, guys. I could like, die because of this boredom...

Yaawwwnn...

By the way, I changed my mind and thought that visitin' Europe will come later once I gather my money (*cough*andkroner*cough*)...I'm feeling tired today sooo...yeah. I'm just gonna like, reply to you guys today.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From:missnoodlechan**

Hong Kong  
Ok, its 6am and i am sneaking again.  
Have you ever listened to Kikuo Miku?!  
You should listen to it! I love most of the songs.

/watch?v=4RRvs_sDkRw

There is a link to one of the songs, if it doesn't work, just type in Don't look at me that way by Miku!  
'Papa' looks strangely like Japan though...(~_~;)  
Anyways, yeah, go visit England and mess with him!  
ttyl ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

**Reply:**

Hello, missnoodlechan...

Sneaking? Again?

...I really hope you won't get in trouble or something...  
Well, not really. Until you let me listen to it.

'Papa'?...Oh...the one in the video?

Sure, gladly. I'm planning to do it sooner or later...

Bye.

**From: Dawnshine**

Nope I don't fact,I'm more than happy:DHere's some question to Hong~

Hello!

Who do you like more?China or England?I do not accept both or neither:D

**Reply:**

_Yay~! I can share the Hetalia news~!_

...Since when have you been here?

_..._

_Just now.  
_

Don't lie.

_..._

Never mind, it doesn't really matter.

Hello, Dawnshine.

China or England? ...Hmm...

I'd say...

England.

_Eh? Why?  
Even though I know the reason already._

Sigh, darn it.  
Well, let's just say he treated me nicely. Though I'm not really sure myself.  
Some of my people just liked him.

Well then, bye.

_Bye!_

**From:Greece's kitty**

YES UPDATE ON THE HETALIA NEWS PLEAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE

**Reply:**

_Yes! Another approval!_

Yeah...I'm so happy for you. Not.  
It doesn't even matter if you have an approval or not, because either way you're gonna share Hetalia news anyway.

_Yup! _

Well, Greece's kitty, you need not worry. Rest assured.

_But please do note that I'll update the official Japanese news only. I don't have that much information on the american news..._

Yeah.

Well then, bye!

* * *

Sigh...There's like, only a few comments...

_I know right?_

...You're still here?

_Of course! I mean, I have to update once in a while, right?_

...Yeah.

_Oh and...Hong Kong? _

Yeah?

_Can I borrow some of your video games for a while, just after this blog post?_

...Sure, but only for precisely 19 minutes.

_Got it._

_Bye, everyone! I'm gonna go play some video games!  
_

...Sigh...I'm still bored...

Question time!

* * *

**Question:**

**What is your favourite video game?**

* * *

I'm not gonna answer that because I have like, lots of favourites.

So, I just want to hear your answer and all. Yeah.

Anyway, thanks for reading this blog post.

Until next time, folks!

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia._


	21. Sorry for like, being late

_**Welcome to Fragrant Harbour Blog**_

Mood: _extremely _exhausted

Date: 29th of September 2012

Time: 16 minutes past 12:00 PM

Location: somewhere in Europe...I think.

Subject: "Punctuality"

Like, hey guys. And sorry for being late on updating this too.

Like, really really really really sorry.

There were fireworks and firecrackers exhibits. *cough*contests*cough*

So it's only natural I take part in it.  
The others' firecrackers and fireworks sucked, like seriously.

I won.

A trophy.

Haha. How's that?

Oh, and I'm going to mess with England...later on...

I bet it's going to be great.

Well then, comments.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From:Greece's kitty  
**

YAY  
ANYWAY, I LIKE SSBB AND POKEMON! and violent games...kolkolkol  
i have nothing else to say...

**Reply:**

Oh. Good games.

...Likewise.

**From:missnoodlechan**

Hong Kong  
*sneak sneak sneak*

o(｀ω´*)o

Ok, soo you should do another report!  
Have you heard of Drake...the rap artist?  
I love Drake. You should listen to him.  
Do you listen to Rap music?  
Anyways, my fave video game is Super Mario Bros. Brawl 2!  
*sings No Lie*

Ttyl ﾐ(o*･ω･)ﾉ

**Reply:**

...Sneaking again? I hope you don't get caught or something...

...Drake? Rap artist?  
...I'm afraid I don't know him.

Yeah...sometimes.

**From:TheBlackPaperMoon**

I already have enough things to worry 'bout...

I forget on a regular basis. I'm not really good with homework...

YES. THIS IS TRUE. I also blame everything on him...  
Really? I'm going to go cuss out America later...HE DARE DO THIS TO IGGY! TT_TT I'm totally demoting him again...

Wow...Did you like, dig up tunnels or something? Or have people do it for you? Or something like that? OR DID YOU FIND THEM BECAUSE SOMEONE WAS PLANNING TO-Nevermind...

*sigh* And my mother told me to forget less this year...Oh well...

**Reply:**

Same here.  
Me either.

Wow, really? I do that too.  
...What did he do again?

...What were you about to say?

You should. You really should. You really _really_ should listen to your mum.

**From:Froggiecool**

Apologises for missing two updates. I have been stuck up North in a county with, if my area pre-Industrial as some claim, missed everything since the Tudors. I paid for a hotel room, and ended up on a sofa, whilst there was no internet.

Please make that 10 to the electronic equiptment, as my phone decided not to recieve texts for no good reason today.

Fair enough, Japan. That was probably a bad choice... Maybe America should whine about the weather, then at least I could tease him for sounding English. At the moment, he sent me a message about 'bunny day', so I told him about some news articles I found saying that Americans had turned mean, and that he should be ruled by his northern neighbour. ;)  
(Somehow, I doubt Europe's problems will go away. They've been there since France introduced currency in terms of money, and long before the Romans in other terms)

You don't really get much choice, I suppose. Still, he has many great scientists. He just needs to... Connect better with his intelligent population, no? Amusingly, to the last Chemistry Olympiad, America took five foriegners. I believe it was two German, two Chinese and one Japanese national - none of whom were also citizens of the states.

As I've said to many other people, it does not make them more right, but once we understand the reasons, both cultural and scientific (altough the second are kinda gross) reasons, it makes the events less wrong. All nations have done things to be ashamed of - we burnt France to the ground every summer for 50 years. In terms of the paticular war, nobody's hands are in the slightest clean. The British destroyed all French naval vessels so they couldn't fall into enemy hands (they were still full allies at this point), Germany and America need little explination, some Poles were begging for Germany to come back after their treatment by the 'liberating' force of the Russians, and I am not an expert on the Chinese, but I am sure they also did wrong.

I did warn yo about... 10 posts ago that I always got back to my areas of expertise - death, war, physics, chemistry and lingistics.

People think they do, and it goes to show that money cannot buy happieness. I feel sorry for those who win it.

We're not allowed to FIGHT now, but we still have our political 'debates'... Of a heated variety. We're not allowed very heated debates now - apparnetly, Belgium doesn't like it when we put large numbers of nuclear submarines and battle ships in the Channel.  
I'm reading up on the history of Anglo-French relations. I'm at WW2 (sorry to mention it again), and they haven't stopped fighting/arguing since 1066, with the exceptions of when there were trade embargos on each other.  
And they better not! It's part of our national identity to fight, and we have little else we can hold against the Scotts!

I would have thought China would like solving them by himself to prove his maturity... *shrugs*

Oh, I was refering to your Empire-half-siblings, although I guess the Asian ones ca count, too. Macao's still in the group, but then there's Australia and New Zealand who fight over sheep, Canada who turns invisable, the Carribean which is quite sunny, parts of Africa (always interesting - especially Egypt, who tries to buy everyone [including unmarried people's] wives), India... and so on. Youmust have the biggest family of everyone. I suppose that's lots of people to call on for 'assistance'?  
Then's there's extended brothers like Russia and America and France...

I think you should give Finland a sniper rifle, and then tell me he's too happ for his own good.

South Korea has a... unique... persona.

Oh, he was, apparently, in a faraday cage. Not sure why, but he didn't have signal.

In answer to questions:  
I like you giving news;  
My favourite video game currently is Avalon Code, although my favourtie series is Rune Factory and all-time most played is Pokemon Soul Silver. Shortly followed by Fire Red.

Good bye, to you and anyone else still there. Also, hello to them as well!

(from Britain)

Git.

I thought you would have wanted to bloody help me blow up Spain, but no, you ungrateful sod.

**Reply:**

It's like, fine. I don't mind.  
No internet sucks.

...Sure.

Ahaha. They should at least whine about..._interesting_ things.

...Yeah...

Everyone did wrong in that war. It was started by people, and it was ended by people.

People are stupid if they actually think they can buy happiness. Happiness is something that can't be obtained by using some item.

Woah...Seems pretty troublesome there...  
And I'm going to make it rowdier.

Actually...To be honest, Laoshi isn't mature. At all. He hugs his panda plushies when he sleeps-!

Yeah...but more siblings means more...chaos and noise. I don't really know the European ones all that well but I guess...

...What's going to happen to Finland?

Yes. Yes, he does. I wonder where he got that from.

Thanks for answering the questions.

Goodbye, thank you.

(To Britain)

...

What?

You were asking help from me?

Aren't you supposed to be doing it on your own?

...I probably won't be of help.

After all...I'm just a region.

...Bye.

* * *

...Yawn...

Time for sleep.

Like, really sorry, guys.

I'll make up for the missing blog posts, just with what I can do.

So...like, I apologise if I seem 'completely out of it'...

But please do keep on commenting.

Thank you.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia._

A/N: Everyone...I'M SORRY FOR BEING LATE! We had this "sleepover" in school and and...well...THINGS GOT STRESSFUL AS HECK! I'M SORRY! A-anyway, thanks for reading!


	22. Blog Entry 22

_**Welcome to Fragrant Harbour Blog**_

Date: 30th of September 2012

Time: I don't know.

Location: somewhere in Europe...Am I like, lost or something?

Subject: "Darn, I am lost. Wait...No, I'm not."

Hello, guys.

...Yeah, my location says "somewhere in Europe" but I think I'm not in England.

Well, for starters...

...

...

...

Ugh. Never mind.

Anyway, I bet Laoshi's like, screaming, "_HONG KONG! Where the aru are you right now-aruuu?! I thought I told you to get some bamboos!_" aaannd, stuff like that.

...If only I have some clue that I'm in like, the right or wrong place or something.

Yeah. Like London Bridge or something...

Anyway, it's gettin' like, pretty dark maybe I'll just stay in an apartment or something...

A hotel that doesn't have any ghosts inside.

That's just darn plain creepy.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From:Greece's kitty  
**

kitty: *hugs hk* im keeping you...FOREVER.  
now, why dont you like the pairings with you? WHY? HONGICE IS AWSOME

**Reply:**

...The bloody what?

Hell no.

I don't like the pairing because...I don't like them. Simple.

And...I disagree with you. HongIce is **not** awesome.

Most certainly **not** awesome.

**From:Froggiecool**

I'll be looking forward to this... ;) Let me know if you need any... Assistance.

It is... Compremising.

They should at least whine about things that are amusing to read about. So we can laugh at them behind their backs... Or to their faces. As long as they're not strong enough to do lasting damage.

Please forgive any assumptions I'm making but, as a general rule, humans are lazy, ignorant, evil sods who want as much as they can get without paying.  
Most need to learn that nothing is free.

If anything, believing that money will gain you happieness makes you sadder.

*shrugs* Europe is the madhouse of the world. Send you insane, possibly insane, and eccentrics to us! We specialise in meglamania, failed acts of world domination and butchering each other... Sometimes alive.  
:) I look forward to it. We need someone to stir things up a bit.

CUTE! ... In the same way a three year old is cute... He likes to PRETEND he's mature, and playing the adult... Like a little girl with her dollies, no?

Ah, See above for references to Europe. I have two siblings, and that's enough for me!

-_-'

Finland is possibly the best sniper in all of Europe. He single handedly held back a Societ army of 100x his tanks, 30x his aircraft and three times his manpower (well... Some Swedes volenteered to help, but, officially, it was made illegal by Sweden for them to do so. Smae goes for Italy, Norway, Hungary and Estonia... The figures still stand, however). Some territories were surrendered to the soviets, but the fact that the country simply survived makes it one of the greatest feats of Scandanvian power - next to the vikings making it to the Americas. Comparable to such, even. There were 323,000 Soviet causualties, compared to 70,00 Finnish ones.

I can't really see anyone he would have learnt it from.

You're welcome.

Good bye!

(from Britain)

Well, you're the best bloody explosion maker I know.

I suppose...

I shouldn't ask you this, but I'm desperate. Nobody will help me!

...

Oh, blast. I'll just bloody say it;

America's asked me to dinner. He wants to bloody talk to me, but won't tell me what he wants. What do I do?!

**Reply:**

Finally! Just the person who I needed to talk to.

In that case, can I have some of your assistance now?

Like, I don't know where in this place I am.  
Wait...  
Can I just like, visit you or something? That would be easier, you know where England is, and he's probably with you, or he is reading this as you read this.

I agree with you.  
Things like...they 'pwned' someone, they laughed at someone because of this or that, embarrassing moments, unbelievable truths, or just plain hilarious stuff.

Yeah.  
I think there are some people like that, I don't know with the rest.  
It sucks that nothing is free anymore. It would've been like, better if plane tickets were free. Then, I can mess with anyone I want without paying.

Yeah.

Madhouse,huh? Great.  
So...you wanna like, work together or something?

...Hm...probably. He's Gramps. That still hugs his plushies when asleep. I don't really know what to say.

Siblings are troublesome.

...

I thought he was just all smiles and Santa Claus.

...Now I don't know how to react.

...Yeah. Or it's probably China's fault. Probably.

Bye.

(To Britain)

Thanks for like, the compliment.

I'll help you then.  
...Just this once, I guess.

...Isn't that simple?

Hit him on the head. Or curse him to see ghosts.

I thought you would have thought of that already.

...Speaking of curses...

Why did you give me such horrible eyebrows?

Like, goodbye. I'm probably gonna be, like, seeing you soon. Probably if I don't get more lost.

**From:missnoodlechan**

Hong Kong

Hi~!

Do you watch anime?  
One of my faves is K-on! cause of the music!  
What are you gonna do to England?  
Do you like to play golf?  
Does engrish make you laugh?  
Anyways, I'm gonna go about listening to My Song from Angel Beats, cause it looks like its about to rain.  
Ttyl

**Reply:**

Not that much.

I'm gonna mess with him. But his brothers are doing it first.

Not really.

Yeah, it's so hilarious.

Sure, go ahead.

Goodbye.

* * *

_Hetalia News Updates:_

* _Hetalia: Axis Powers with a Silicon Mold! Sweets Book_ is available for preorder on Animate and will be released on the 22nd of December, 2012.

*A Special Direct-to-DVD episode that was based on the first Hetalia Fantasia CD - "Hetalia = Fantasia" was released on September 25, 2012.

* * *

Hey again, guys.

I am now in a hotel, and good thing is...it doesn't have ghosts or anything.

And if you're wondering why I probably got lost, it's because...

I didn't look at a single map.

Before you rant about me not looking at maps...Bye.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. _


	23. Mooncakes, Pranks, and Frenchmen?

_**Welcome to Fragrant Harbour Blog**_

Date: ...Hm...Please look it up yourselves.

Time: I don't know.

Location: Classified for security purposes

Subject: "Mooncakes"

Hello again, guys.

I'm like, eating mooncakes. I don't care what date it is.

I'm eating mooncakes.

Sooo...I'm like, gonna reply to your comments...while eating mooncakes.

Oh and...I have decided. Today is the day.

Today's the day when I destroy England's "tea time"...With America.

It seems that it was America who invited England over.

Why I knew this?

Well...I'm a spy. Not really. Just plain clever.

...

Fine, I follow almost everyone's bloody blogs.

...Hm...

But...how will I do my prank?

Spill tea? Make America eat scones? Rain of spiders from the ceiling? Call China? Call France?

...

...

Oh wait...

Call France.

...

_Perfect._

* * *

**Comments:**

**From:Greece's kitty  
**

kitty: IS TOO AWSOME! HOW COULD YOU!? you have no taste in pairings hk...no taste at all

**Reply:**

Nooo.

Yes. I have no taste in pairings.

But at least, I'm not tasteless in food like England.

**From:missnoodlechan**

Hong Kong  
Can you talk in British slang FOREVER~!  
I love your little ,'Bloody' and 'Git'  
And what not~  
Anyways, Im going to take a question that i sent you but it didn't get answered cause it was in the wrong place (:3 Nyoro~n)  
(this was from the 13th btw)  
Hong Kong  
I will now stop giving deaths((why did i type that))0-0...  
I mean gifts.  
I've been listening to much Kikuo.  
I think you should (bother) Japan!  
Also,have you ever listened to Kikuo? *gives Kikuo Miku album*  
Oh well, more gifts. You listen to that album and find the translation and tell me what you think, 'kay!  
As they say in, 'Don't look at me that way' :"Daytime, on the way home  
I race down hill on my bicycle, down.  
With training wheels, I go through  
The narrow opening between the small houses.  
For the first time I become the wind  
The wind destroys my heart  
I think that being broken by the wind feels pleasant  
indefinitely down, down. The never ending slope  
I cannot see people anywhere  
The houses disappeared and electric wires twist and turn.  
Shipped away by the breeze, my body turns into red.  
And I disappeared left with my soul.  
With my bicycle which never existed  
Forever, to anywhere."  
Tell me what you think, ttyl!  
(Have you noticed that my account pic is you in that maid dress)

**Reply:**

...  
Give me a reason why, then I'll (probably) do it.

...

I think the lyrics were confusing.  
I could see the "scenario" at the beginning, but I began to lose it at the middle part...

It's like...there's a girl (or a guy) riding a bicycle on the hills heading for home.  
She/He felt the cold, pleasant breeze of the invisible wind.  
Then she/he kept on riding and riding the bicycle then maybe that hill connected with the forest(?)...then maybe there was a tree then he/she crashed...then the bicycle was basically...non-existent.  
Which means the kid was...crazy?

I don't know anything. And I think I sound stupid.

...

...Yes, I have bloody noticed.

Bloody parallel nations.

* * *

Okay, so like, thanks for your comments.

Oh, and France is here...even though I dislike him because he's a...French. You know what that means.

_Bonjour~! I'm here to take revenge~ Bonjour, chatons jolies~_

...Yes...He is scattering roses to (English) women as we speak.

_Amour should be shared to tout le monde!_

Yeah...Sure...Whatever that means.

_So? What do you want me to do? It seems evident that Amerique and Angleterre are having a passio-_

Okay, like, whatever. How do you make words sound so gross? Anyway, all you have to do is barge in then say, "Oh bonjour-ney, Eyebrows and Burgers!" then you can say whatever you wanna say, okay?

_Hm...I more or less understand...But...What will I have?_

Simple.

Pictures.

That's all.

_Hn...I think that will suffice for moi._

It better will.

This will be fun...

* * *

**_Question:_  
**

**_Am I the most beautiful in the Bad Touch Trio?  
_**

**_By the way, this is le grand frère France.  
_**

**_-France_**

* * *

I let you ask that question in _my_ blog...Any words?

_Hm...Merci beaucoup!_

...

Anyway, that was all and yeah, I'll tell you how France did next blog post!

Zaijian! (Seriously, why am I using Mandarin instead of Cantonese...)


	24. The Untitled Chapter Number 1

_**Welcome to Fragrant Harbour Blog**_

Date: 6th of October 2012

Location: England

Notification: In this blog post, comments will be answered first. 

**Comments:**

**From: Greece's kitty  
**

kitty: OMFG USUK  
take a picture before you spoil the date for me, okay~?

**Reply:**

Look, I'll try, okay?

It may or may not be taken.

**From:Froggiecool**

Hi!

If you're still lost, let me know... Oh, and reply. I have some plotting to do with you.

And sure you can come over... If you want Britain, he's staying at his old rooms in the White Tower of the Tower of London on Saturday night... With a certain other nation. Some loud noises, flashes and ghosts would be much appreciated.  
But if you want my place, look for the swampland to the east of the country.  
Feel free to bring France to the tower, too... *more plans forming*  
Definatly reply to this.

Ack... I'll finish this later! Need to have left five minutes ago.

I'll finish in the morning.

Bye!

**Reply:**

Sure, thanks to some nice people, they told me where to go.

I definitely will...I'm currently in a cab. With France on the front seat. Good thing. Well, at least he wasn't being a pervert.

Loud noises, flashes, ghosts...Loud noises, flashes, ghosts. Sure, I'll keep that in check.

..Driver, do you know a hotel with ghosts, would you?

Aye! There's one nearby!

Please do drop us there.

Sure...People rarely want to stop by those places. What is it that ya intend to do?

Oh nothing. Just...looting items.

...

Sure, I'll also keep that in mind.

Yeah sure.

France is in the game.

Sure, let's brainstorm.

Work first, plotting later.

**From:Wierdo0101**

ur the uglyiest france!

**Reply:**

Oooh, random comment.

Wait 'till I shove this in his face...Heh.

Hey, Francey!

_Hm? What?_

_...M-Mon dieu! What a commentaire grossier! Jeunes infernal! You don't realize the beaute of les Francais! Je vous hais! Être disparu de ma vue!  
_

...Wow. What an amazing flurry and blizzards of French words...

Great...you made him mad at you.

**From:Dawnshine**

To France's question:No,I think Prussia is much more nicer looking than you  
To Hong:Why don't you like HongIce?Its so cute!.What do you think of America?Why do you want to interrupt them in the first place?Is it because of Iggy?  
Ehe I'm asking too much questions

**Reply:**

Fraaance, everyone's hating on you.

_..._

_*in France's thoughts* Prussia...this is treason!  
_

...Uh...France? Hello?

_Well, if you can't beat them in a battle of beaute then join them! D-Does that mean I'll be like Belarus and Russia?!_

Quiet down.  
I don't give a darn about that.

Anyway...

I don't like HongIce because I don't like it. And why I don't like it? Well, I don't like it and that's _final_.

I think America is a fantasy-loving fool of a nation who has an addiction to heroes and hamburgers.

_No._ It is _not_ because of England.  
I just want to mess things up, just because I want to.  
And besides...just think about how shocked their faces will be...if they see their pictures in the net...hehehe...

_U-Um...You're reminding me of Russia..._

Huh? I am?

Whatever, France.

**From:missnoodlechan**

Hong Kong  
You should talk British slang because it makes you cuter and cooler than you already are~!  
And the song is about a dead child :p  
I think I have a think for countries in a maid outfit, ever since you AND Japan had to dress up in a maid outfit! And why'd you take of the dress? Just cause of China?

Ttyl

Got to go to school.*sigh*

**Reply:**

Oh...Thank you.

Fine then, I'll try.

_Try_, okay? Just try.

...Ah...I see now.

...

I'm a little bit afraid of you now.

...

It's because of Jackie Chan.

* * *

Alrightty now! This here's the ghost hotel I was talkin' about.

...Looks creepy enough.

_...Indeed._

_Oi! Oi! Where are you going?! Are you seriously thinking of going IN there?_

Uh...yeah, what else? If we're going to mess up America and England's lovey-dovey moment, we might as well gather some loot to scare the bloody hell out of them.

_A-Ah...Sure, Hong Kong. I see your point...B-But um...B-But y-y-y-you d-d-d-d-do s-s-see th-th-that th-th-thing r-r-r-r-right in f-f-f-fr-fr-front o-o-o-o-of y-y-you, r-r-r-r-right?_

Huh? What did you say, France? And would you please stop your bloody stuttering, I can't understand you.

_Th-th-th-th-th-th-_

What? Stop kidding around, France. Are you going to say that there's a non-existent thing in front of me? Well, let's see...

_..._

...K-Kid...

...

**_GAAAAAAHHH!_**

* * *

**Author note:**

*Situation explained: France, Hong Kong, and a random cab driver went to a ghost hotel. There...the three of them encounter an unknown being. What will happen? Will Hong Kong and France's plot still continue? Will America and England hear of them again? And most importantly...will they survive?*

...

**WHAT'S UP WITH THAT ENDING?!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
**

*in Spring's surveillance room***  
**

"Gahahaha! They look like they've seen a ghost! When they only saw a hologram instead! Ahahaha! I'm such a genius! Good thing that cab driver was a good actor!"

Springirth Dale...

an internet troll. She got it from Hong Kong.

...

*back in England*

...Hm?...It's a hologram...

...

...

...

...

DAAAARRNNN IIIITTT!

**THE _REAL_ AUTHOR NOTE: IMPORTANT!  
**

Okay okay! I'm sorry for doing that! It was a passing thought! Fine, I'll delete it afterwards! By the way, it's your decision who screamed. It could either be France, the cab driver, or the ghost. Hong Kong is **NOT** an option. Because I find it hard to imagine that he would scream. By the way, that was **not** the real ending. It was not really a hologram, I was kidding.  
You'll find out in the next blog post...where things would be...clarified.

Also, for your information...this would be updated, or in simpler words, this blog post will be a "for 2 days' blog post" which means today's blog post and the next blog post would just be together. Uh...just tell me if you don't understand, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers.


End file.
